Your Night
by Silver Ice
Summary: Graduation has come, and graduation has gone. What's happening with Ron and Hermione now? Will it last...or are the Knights of Darkness going to win? rrf Finished. :
1. Graduation

A/N: Hey! This is the prologue. I know I already posted up the NOW chapter two as chapter one...but I changed my mind on chapter order. ALSO: THANK YOU for my reviews! 20, I can't believe, that only happened to me once, and that was in a really good dream!

  


Disclaimer: Hey, nothing is mine! Only the speech....which is lame...really really really really lame! I tried to make it good, but that wasn't working for me!

  


Your Night

By: Silver Ice

  


It was a warm June graduation day and Hogwarts was swarmed with the parents of seventh years. The graduation ceremony was soon to start and all the students were highly anticipating the beginning of their freedom. Hermione, as the top of her year, was responsible for a final speech and as she prepared to speak, everyone took a seat.

  


"Hello everyone, and welcome to this years graduation ceremony! I'm proud to be able to represent both my peers and I. I know I've worked hard to get here, and to know this is the last time I'll stand in Hogwarts as a student is...scary. I remember coming to Hogwarts like yesterday was the first day! It seems so unreal that seven wonderful years have flown past us so quickly. Amazing years, where we all grew and learned together. Times filled with joy, and times filled with horrors. Days with fights, and days with out any conflict at all. You name it, it happened. We had dances, and awful confrontations with Voldemort himself. None of the bad things stopped us though, and so here the graduating class of 1998 stands, together, united, and living in a world without the threat of Voldemort. No one really knows exactly what's in store for us now, but I'm willing to bet that every student in the graduating class will have wonderful lives. We've all been taught well, some of us mastering Charms while others have become successful in Defense Against the Dark Arts. However, it's time for us to go and live our own lives now. With that, I'd like to thank all the Professors and parents for helping us to get here, and I'd like to wish everyone the best of luck in the future!"

  


The crowd stood up and began to clap wildly as Hermione smiled and took a seat between Ron and Harry. 

  


Ron was first to speak, "Hermione, that was amazing! I can't believe this though. It's really over! No more Snape or Draco."

  


"I know, I can't believe its' over...it really was just like yesterday we met on the train!" Hermione said with a sigh of disbelieve.

  


"It does...and now it's all over," Harry replied.

  


"No way, the fun is just about to start! Think, it's time for life. We have so much to do now. Imagine us at this time in three months," Ron exclaimed.

  


As he finished his sentence Dumbledore, who had been speaking, announced, "I present you, the newest addition into the adult wizarding world...the graduated class of 1998!"

  


The seventh years cheered wildly as they stood and threw their hats into the air. Ron was indeed right...life was just about to begin.

  


A/N: Okay, hey, like? Chapter 3 is on it's way being written. I'm not so sure if anyone still wants more...but I sure do hope so! PS: If you hate the speech, you're just like me, I don't like it at all!


	2. Your Night

A/N: I don't know, a whole bunch a really short fluff. I hope you guys like!! Go Ron and Hermione.

Your Night

By: Silver Ice

**__**

Hermione was sleeping silently in her cozy bedroom. The sun shone in through the blinds illuminating the room. The sudden blaring of an alarm clock broke the silence. Hermione didn't move, but Ron stirred awake and smashed the small clock with his fist. The clock gave out a few more blaring beeps before silencing.

"Not again," he mumbled. At this Hermione too began to stir.

"What happened Ron? Did you fall?" Hermione asked drowsily. 

"Nah, I broke another one of those damn alarm clocks though. I don't know why you insist on using them," Ron replied.

"How else are we supposed to wake up on time?" She asked as she started to stand.

"Well we just don't have to sleep," Ron said deviously, pulling Hermione back into his arms. She laughed as he took her under the covers.

"Oh, well that would work," Hermione said seductively. Just as she closed her eyes for a kiss there was a knock on the door.

"Oy! Not now!" Ron screamed loudly.

"Oy! Let me in!" Harry hollered back.

Ron smiled sympathetically at Hermione before throwing on a robe and heading to the door, "This better be important." He said, letting Harry in.

"It is, I promise. Well, you know how I got all those Quidditch invites?" Harry asked.

"I seem to remember you getting one from every bloody team in existence," Ron exclaimed.

"Well I've decided on a team, and I think you'll agree with my choice. Go ahead, quess which team I chose." Harry said with a grin.

"The only team I think you should join is the Chudley Cannons but you probably--wait--you did join the Chudley Cannons didn't you!" Ron exclaimed in realization.

Harry smiled, "Sure did. You know what though, they were talking all about this new coach they were supposed to get." 

"What, did they pick me to be coach? Did you hear anything about it? What did they say?" Ron questioned in a rush.

"Well I asked the old seeker who my teammates were and who my coach was. He listed all the players and then said a new coach was supposed to start. I asked who that was and he said it was Ron Weasley and that you'd be informed in a few days." Harry explained quickly.

"This is wonderful! I can't believe it, this is my dream coming true. I didn't think I would seriously get the job!" Ron exclaimed.

"When did you apply?" Harry asked with a small laugh.

"A few weeks ago actually. I didn't think I'd get picked--I just wanted to try something in Quidditch," Ron said in awe.

"Well this isn't good. Now I have to take commands from you!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron smiled in amusement, "I've got to tell mum right now! Are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go quick," Harry replied. Ron nodded before they apperated to the Burrow. 

"Mum! I've got great news," Ron yelled out. 

"You've proposed to Hermione! There's going to be a wedding! When? Mrs. Weasley asked eagerly.

"No Mum, I haven't asked her but I got a new job. I'm the new coach for the Chudley Cannons!" Ron replied exuberantly.

"You what! The Chudley Cannons, you never mentioned anything about this to me," Mrs. Weasley shrieked in excitement.

"He didn't tell me anything about it either. Can you believe his nerve," Harry said jokingly.

"You know what else mum? Harry's the new seeker for the Chudley Cannons." Ron added.

"I'm so proud of you two, Quidditch stars. What's Hermione said?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ron gasped, "I didn't tell her! I have to go, bye mum, I'll be back later."

Ron apperated home and entered the bedroom in a rush. Before he spoke he saw that Hermione was sleeping angelically. He happily slid into bed besides her contemplating how he'd tell her the news. Ron was silent for a minute before he could stand it no longer. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and began to tickle her. 

Hermione began to shriek in laughter. "Ron, you know I don't like being-." She was cut off by another violent fit of laughter.

"Have you heard the news?" Ron asked Hermione as he stopped tickling her.

"Heard why Harry came, no. Why was he here anyway?" Hermione asked sitting in Ron's lap.

"He found a job as a Chudley Cannons seeker," Ron replied.

"Oh that's great! Isn't that you're favorite team?" She asked.

"Yup. That's why I'm coaching them," he said with a smile.

"You're lying! What do you mean you're coaching them? Did they offer you a job?" Hermione questioned in wonderment.

"Remember when I sent out all those owl application forms? I sent one out to the Cannons and Harry's just told me I've been chosen," Ron explained in excitement.

"This is like a dream come true. You love Quidditch, you love the Chudley Cannons, and you get to work with Harry," Hermione said optimistically. 

"I'm taking you out to celebrate tonight. You can go anywhere you want and you can spend as much as you want. This is your night," Ron said happily. 

******

"The Three Broomsticks Hermione? Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere more expensive?" Ron asked as they entered the small pub.

"Oh I'm sure Ron. Don't you miss coming here all the time and having butter beers and just relaxing and talking and…and…and," Hermione cut herself off with a happy sigh.

"I said it was your night and it is. Go ahead and order anything you want," Ron said as they sat in a secluded corner booth.

"Ron, Hermione! What can I get the two of you?" Lavender Brown asked.

"Lavender, do you work here now?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but only for a little while. I want to do something with Divination but I'm not sure if that'll go through," Lavender said before repeating herself, "can I get you anything?"

"Oh-of course. Can we just have a bottle of your strongest champagne to start," Hermione asked with a sly smile.

"Coming right up," Lavender said before moving through the crowd to the counter.

"Good choice Hermione," Ron said with a grin as Lavender sat the bottle onto the table. 

"Anything else?" She asked.

"No, we're fine for now, thank you. It was nice to see you again," Hermione replied. Lavender smiled before heading to the next table.

"Ron, why don't we take this to go? It really is too crowded in here," Hermione suggested pleadingly. 

Ron stood and placed a handful of sickles onto the table, "Let's go."

They walked to the small picnic table on the outskirts of Hogsmeade and sat down. 

In less than an hour the bottle of champagne was empty and Hermione declared she wanted to go home.

"Aren't you having a good time?" Ron asked. 

"Yes, but it's cold and I want to go somewhere warm," Hermione mumbled as she stood and stumbled. 

Ron quickly held Hermione and the two apperated back to their small apartment. Ron immediately headed for the kitchen but Hermione grabbed his arm first.

"Ron, you said we could do what I wanted to do," Hermione said.

"All right, well what do you want to do?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled before pulling him into the bedroom and closing the door quietly.

End 

A/N: Wowie, told you if was short. Just a lotta _fluffiness_! All right, review PLEASE! Pretty please. Do I have to beg? Review to tell me that if you want! :) 


	3. What might have Been

A/N: Oh no! Everyone has forgotten about me and myself and I! *tear* Okay, now that I've said that…here is chapter three anyway. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be mine. Never has been mine. I love Fire Whiskey. Oh…the word aggravatable is mine! All mine!

Your Night

By: Silver Ice

"Tomorrow I will be a new man," Ron declared to himself, taking a swig of his Fire Whiskey in happiness. Ron was sitting in the kitchen at the Burrow, and the next day was to be the first day he'd be coaching the Chudley Cannons. The job had come at a perfect time, about 3 months after the end of school. Ron wasn't happy about the job alone though; he was thrilled because he knew he'd finally have money. Not just any money, good money. Which meant he'd finally be able to propose to Hermione. Ron didn't know what to be happier about.

Since Ron and Hermione had gotten their small flat at Hogsmeade life hadn't been too easy. Ron had planned to get himself the flat after graduation, but it had been a surprise when Hermione had moved in too. Of course, it had been a surprise when her parents had been killed. The Granger's had been the last of Voldemort's victims before he was finally defeated. Ron hadn't hesitated to offer Hermione co-living conditions, and she hadn't hesitated to accept. The move wasn't forced either, because the two had been dating for most of seventh year, and needless to say they had only gotten closer.

Now it had been 12 weeks, and for the last 4 Ron's mother had been begging him to propose to Hermione. Ron had wanted to, came _really_ close once, but the issue of a good job and money had always held him back. Not anymore though, the only questions left were how and when would he propose.

"Do you think he's gone mad?" Fred asked George. 

"With a grin like that--it could be worse!" George replied. Ron was drawn out of his thoughts by their conversation and quickly frowned. 

"Can't a man think in peace around here?" Ron asked as he finished his Fire Whiskey.

"_Sure_ Ickle Ronniekins, a **_MAN_ **can think in peace," Fred and George replied, holding back their laughter.

"Very funny, but the two of you won't be able to aggravate me today," Ron said, clearing his goblet from the table.

"Oh, so Ronnie is the big bad couch now, huh?" Fred asked with a grin.

"I sure am…now give me ten!" Ron shouted.

Fred and George both rolled their eyes before declaring they were going to go aggravate aggravatable people. They apperated and left Ron alone again. Ron would have loved to have them around…just not now. He sat for a while longer and began to feel the start of a buzz before falling asleep right at the kitchen table.

*****

"So, tell me, how's school going?" Hermione asked Ginny curiously. Hermione had been left at home when Ron had went to the Burrow for the day, and instead of following him there, she had decided to visit Ginny at Hogwarts. Ginny had been more than thrilled to see her friend walk in to the common room in the evening.

"Well enough, I guess," Ginny muttered in response.

"How are N.E.W.T preparations going?" Hermione questioned, knowing the answer.

"Awful! I didn't think it'd be so difficult in seventh year!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It's not that bad," Hermione said.

"I guess you're right, but I wish I had you and Harry here to help," Ginny said with a sigh.

"What about Ron? Hermione asked. 

At this Ginny laughed, "One-tracked mind, always thinking about him!"

Hermione flushed, "No, I don't think about him all the time!" Ginny cleared her throat loudly at this. "Okay, maybe I do think about him all the time, but what about you--thinking about Harry all the time," Hermione said in retaliation. 

"That's different, he's very…thinkable!" Ginny said, for lack of a better word. Hermione laughed.

"Guess you've got me," she said. 

"Ha, I win," Ginny declared, "now I only wish I could have Harry!" Ginny said, finding herself day-dreaming about Harry and his amazing eyes and messy hair. Harry with his tall muscular body. Harry with-Ginny stopped as Hermione snapped her fingers.

"I'm sorry Ms. Weasley, but you're suffering from Potter Depravation. Seek out a Potter immediately." Hermione said smiling.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "So…how are _you_ and Ron doing?" 

"Well, I think he's going to propose!" Hermione squealed, glad to finally say what's been on her mind.

"WHAT?" Ginny exclaimed, "What would give you that idea?"

"He's finally gotten a job he loves, and I know he's been holding the proposal off because of money…but now that won't be a problem!" Hermione explained, hoping she was in fact right.

"In that case, congratulations in advanced!" Ginny said, making me grin like mad.

"Oh Ginny, I can't wait! You should have seen us a few nights ago when Ron first got the news!" Hermione exclaimed. She then looked around, and seeing no one near by she whispered something into Ginny's ear.

"No! Really? Wow," Ginny said, mouth wide. Hermione only nodded, grinning like a fool.

*****

"Honey, wake up!" Hermione said, shaking Ron's shoulder after she clicked off the alarm.

"I don't wanna," Ron whined with a yawn.

"What about your team, they're waiting," Hermione said, making Ron shoot out of bed.

"Oh my-thank God you woke me up!" Ron said, quickly kissing Hermione before getting dressed. Hermione remained in bed after the small 'pop' of Ron apperating sounded, and spent the next few hours reading lazily. Trying to read them anyway. Her mind kept drifting though. First to yesterdays conversation with Ginny, then to 'that day'. She just couldn't seem to get it out of her head.

*_Flash Back to 'that day'*_

Hermione was sitting at the bench just outside of Hogsmeade. It had been less than a month since Graduation and Hermione was pleased with life. She was reading 'Hogwarts, A History' when someone snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the waist.

She gasped, "Hey!"

"What?" Ron asked, picking Hermione up and sitting her on his lap.

"You scared me silly!" Hermione declared with a sigh of relief at seeing Ron.

"I'm very sorry indeed, it's just--I've been wanting to ask you something important," Ron said, tensing as he spook. 

"That is…" Hermione asked.

"Well, I've really enjoyed us being together and now living together, but something is missing," Ron said.

"Oh," Hermione said in growing excitement.

"Well, you see Hermione. I was wondering if you'd-" It was at this precise moment that a loud group of people decided to pass out of Hogsmeade, droning Ron out.

"What Ron?" Hermione asked, as the group disappeared.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you'd cook for me," Ron said, the moment lost.

"Oh," Hermione said sadly, "sure Ron." 

__

*End of Flash Back* 

Hermione couldn't believe her luck. She just knew he'd been about to propose, and those loud people had ruined it! She huffed in anger thinking about what she'd almost had. At this Hermione pulled herself out of bed and began in mindlessly clean. She didn't know how long she'd been cleaning, but it was about half way through cleaning the kitchen that Pig flew in through the window. Hermione's heart raced as she took the letter from Pig's foot. She read it and smiled in anticipation.

A/N: This took long to type. I type badly. Lol, thank you to Cheryl for listening to me as I typed this badly. Wow, please review…next chapie… 'the letter' and Ron's coaching…. Oh yeah, thank you to Cheryl for the great title…What might have been!


	4. A Perfect Dream

A/N: Hey, here is chapter 4! I really hope you guys like this one. :) Okay, well, with no further ado, let's get on to the show already!

Disclaimer: Is ANYTHING ever mine? I didn't think so! Everything belongs to the wondrous J.K Rowling. 

Your Night

By: Silver Ice

Ron dressed in a rush, received a goodbye kiss and a quick 'good luck' from Hermione before he apperated to the giant Quidditch stadium the Chudley Cannons called home.

"Oy, Ron! You've finally come," Harry hollered from the middle of the field. Ron quickly made his way over to him, now beginning to feel nervous.

"So this is the new coach? He's better looking than old McFerguson, that's for sure," a tall brunette said, as she looked Ron over.

"Thank you…I think," Ron said as he flipped through a stack of papers he held. Ron then continued to speak, "how about everyone tells me their name and position."

At first no one spoke but then Harry started, "I'm Harry Potter and I play Seeker." 

"I'm Clara Rivers, and I'm one of the Chasers," the tall brunette said. Next a tall built man said he was Thomas Jones and that he was a Beater. Another muscular man stated he was Jerry Smith and that he too was a Beater. Then two blonde girls, Shirley and Amanda Newman, said they were the final two Chasers. Up until then, Ron had already known every player, but the Keeper that stood in front of him was new. He wasn't tall or muscular, and he could have been a Seeker. However, he declared himself Ray Watson and said he was the Keeper. 

"Nice to meet you all. The Cannons have been my favorite team since I could say Quidditch, and I'm so honored to be your new coach. Now, I'm Ron Weasley and I'm ready to win this team a World Cup!" Ron exclaimed, getting a loud cheer from his new team. Ron started to coach them on moves as though he'd been doing it for years. Ron had thought about his coaching methods, and for the most part he'd planned on keeping McFerguson's methods, but within a few minutes that quickly changed. Ron had decided to make the team work out, and the first exercise was running. Not just running though, running a kilometer. When Ron announced this, the response wasn't too positive. 

"I am NOT running a kilometer!" Shirley declared, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"I'm not running unless you run," Clara snapped. Ron looked at everyone in disbelieve before he started to run. The Cannons looked at each other in shock before they shrugged their shoulders and ran behind Ron. They didn't stop after a kilometer and nearly ran two. Ron was thrilled that they had actually done something he'd said, he felt in power…even if it took a nudge.

When Amanda and Shirley stopped, begging for a break, Ron said they could rest for an hour. Everyone sighed in relief as they make their way to different places.

"That was grueling Ron!" Harry exclaimed, wiping the sweat off his brow. 

"Yeah, but it was good for everyone," Ron replied, heading to the locker room in a light jog. 

Harry followed and after a moment's silence asked, "So, when are you proposing to Hermione?" 

Ron stopped, "How'd you know I was planning on proposing?" 

"Please Ron! You've been waiting a long time to propose, and knowing you…it's been a wait for good money," Harry replied as they entered the locker rooms. 

Ron sighed. "I wand to propose, but when Harry? Or what about how?" Ron asked, pulling out a sheet of parchment and a quill.

"You'll know when the time is right. Just do it soon, everyone's sick of waiting!" Harry said with a sigh.

"What about me? I'm sick of waiting too you know!" Ron said.

At this Harry laughed, "Yeah, for a very different reason." 

Ron looked furious. "I can't believe you Harry!" Ron snapped, as he finished the letter he'd been writing. It read… 

__

Dear Hermione,

How are you angel? Quidditch really is great; I love the Chudley Cannons even more now! Well, I don't have much to write, never was one for letters, but just be ready to go to dinner tonight at about 6:30! I love you darling! 

Love,

Ron

Ron then took a small cage out of his robe pocket and let Pig out of it. "Take this back home to Hermione," Ron said as he tied the letter to his foot. Pig hooted before flying out an open window. 

"So you're doing it tonight?" Harry asked.

"NO! I mean, I haven't prepared yet!" Ron replied.

Harry rolled his eyes. "At this rate, she'll be divorced three times before you're prepared to ask her," Harry said.

Ron coughed loudly before muttering, "Seekers!" He then stomped out the door.

"Fool in love!" Harry shouted back before the door slammed shut loudly. Ron hated when Harry was right, and Harry hated when Ron was stubborn. By the time practice started up again, Ron was still annoyed at Harry. This made him make the team fly from one end of the Quidditch pitch to the other…repeatedly. He didn't join them in this training. Instead he sat on the ground thinking about the night he learned about his new coaching position. When Hermione had dragged him into the bedroom that night, he was sure she was ready. She had stopped though before it had started, falling asleep after unbuttoning Ron's third button from his fancy button-up shirt. Ron hated when it stopped…and it _always_ stopped. Ron let out a final angry sigh before calling down the Cannons. 

"Now that was a hell of a lot better than running," Jerry alleged as the seven players landed simultaneously. 

Ron nodded his head. "Good job, now, let's play a game of Quidditch! Clara, Harry, Ray, and Jerry—you'll be Team 1. Thomas, Shirley, Amanda, and me will be Team 2. Shirley, you'll play seeker for now," Ron explained.

"I don't want to be a Seeker!" Shirley complained.

"Fine, Amanda, you take Seeker for today, Shirley can be the Chaser." Ron compromised. No one else complained, and a minute later eight broomsticks were rising into the air. Ron was clutching the Quaffle and the Bludger's and Snitch were already loose.

Clara managed to score past Ron, but Shirley wasn't having such an easy time. She hadn't managed to score a single goal. When the score hit 50 to 0 in favor of Team 1, Ron told Clara and Shirley to trade Teams. Shirley, who hadn't scored anything before, managed 4 quick goals against Ron…but Clara didn't get a single shot past Ray. Harry finally caught the Snitch, making the score 240 to nothing. 

Ron was impressed. "Ray, you're amazing. I had no idea you were such a great Keeper! You didn't let a single shot in," Ron raved in excitement. 

Ray looked quite pleased with himself, "Thank you coach, I try."

"For all the things McFerguson did bad for this team, he made it up by signing us Ray and Harry," Amanda said. The team muttered their agreements while Ron thought about the Cannons and what they had now. They had a chance of winning, they had a perfect Keeper and a Seeker as fast as lightning. The World Cup was fast approaching, and the Chudley Cannons, who hadn't won _anything_ since 1892, had a strong chance of winning. Ron was eager to see how Saturday's match against Puddlemere United would go. Especially since both Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinet were now on that team. 

Ron continued to work the team, switching between running, stretching, flying, and a few hours of Quidditch. It was nearly 6:00 when he told everyone to get changed and go home. The team was relieved to rest and they all apperated in exhaustion. Ron was last to go and before he left he took one last look at his teams stadium. God he felt good.

******

"Honey, I'm home!" Ron hollered with a chuckle. He grabbed a butterbeer from the fridge, and searched the newly cleaned house for Hermione. He found her in the bedroom, her head on the vanity table and a tube of lipstick clutched in her hand. She looked amazing in her new silky blue dress robes. Ron was content just staring at her sleep; it was one of his favorite things to do. However, that didn't last long. At 6:30 the alarm clock began to ring and Hermione jolted awake.

"Oh my, Ron!" She mumbled as she looked around her.

"Morning," Ron said with a smile.

"How long have I been asleep? When did you come home?" Hermione asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, how about we just stay home tonight," Ron suggested.

"Ron, I don't want to ruin your plans!" Hermione said as she tried to hold back a yawn.

"No, we'll go out tomorrow or the next night," Ron said as Hermione walked over to him and sat down on the bed.

"I love you Ron," Hermione whispered.

"I love you too. Besides, who needs a restaurant," Ron said before giving Hermione a passionate kiss. When they separated for air Ron said, "this is much better."

Hermione giggled her agreement before Ron swept her into his arms for another kiss. Ron loved every make-out session he had with Hermione, but something came over him to do something else that night.

"Hermione," Ron said between kisses.

"What Ron?" Hermione questioned back.

"I wanna ask you something," Ron said.

Hermione's heart raced in anticipation, "Yes?" 

Ron was silent before asking, "You wanna go all the way?" He regretted the words as they left his mouth. 

The kissing stopped and Hermione quickly stood up, "**_RONALD WEASLEY_**, I have _never_ been so…oooh! You oaf!" Hermione bellowed before grabbing her discarded cloak and apperating. Ron began to smash his head into the wall.

"I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid," Ron muttered, not believing what he'd just done. He felt like a complete idiot. He sat in self-loathing for a few minutes before realizing that Hermione had actually left. That wasn't the worst part of it though. The worst part was that he had no clue where she'd gone. As he grasped this he quickly jumped up and apperated to the Burrow. He found Fred and George whispering at the kitchen table. 

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked without saying hello.

"She came huffing in here a few minutes ago," Fred answered.

"We asked her if ickle Ronniekins was being bothersome and she groaned before apperating out of here," George said.

Ron frowned, "Where'd she go you two?" Fred and George shrugged. Ron shook his head and apperated to Harry's house. Harry had received Grimmauld 12 after he'd graduated, and he had fixed the place up considerably.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted. He heard the dimmed curses of Mrs. Black before Harry came downstairs.

"How was dinner?" Harry asked with a glance at his watch.

"Harry…we were in the bedroom and she was sleeping and then she got up and then we were making out and then I asked her if she wanted to go all the way!" Ron explained in a rush. 

Harry was silent before muttering, "Wow."

This didn't comfort Ron at all, and he started to pace. "I've _really_ screwed up this time!" Ron said, stopping his pacing as he sank against a wall. Harry looked as though he was going to disagree, but he nodded his head instead. 

Ron looked up before muttering, "Damn." 

A/N: HEY! Do you guys like? Lame? No? Yes? Well…let me hear where you want Ron to find Hermione okay. Do you want it to be at Vicky's place? Or her parents place? Or Hogwarts? Do tell, I you have some place better, share! AKA, review! Please! Okay…um I tried my best on Quidditch and all, so don't stone me! *Runs away from objects being thrown at me* Thank you if you do review, if you have read this ALL and you're not going to comment…then thank you for reading. If you aren't reading this, you don't know what you're missing!

Peace


	5. A Perfect Reality

A/N: Short fluffy chapter...shall it be the last? Hmm...Oh...I almost forgot! Thank you thank you thank you to all of my reviewers! I appreciate you all so much! Thank you! I love you all!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

  


Silver Ice presents...

  


Your Night-5 

  


Hermione sat in silence at the small table in the kitchens of Hogwarts. The hose elves were bustling around her as she tried not to cry. She was scrubbing violently at one of Hogwarts many golden pates, trying to get rid of her anger and pain. Hermione couldn't believe Ron's nerve, he'd acted like such a prick! Hermione sniffed at the thought of the engagement she's been so sure of.

  


"Missis, is something wrong?" Dobby asked, tugging gently at Hermione's cloak while he looked around himself nervously.

  


"Oh screw Ron Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed before thinking better of what she's just said, "I mean- - don't screw Ron, just, oh I don't know!"

  


"Miss, don't be sad, Dobby is sure everything is okay," Dobby said in attempt to comfort Hermione.

  


"I don't know anymore," Hermione said with a sorrowful sigh.

  


"Well miss-don'ts be cleaning too much. You's are not making the house elves very happy," Dobby begged, looking nervously at all the glaring house elves.

  


"I'm sorry Dobby, I didn't mean to bother you I'll be leaving now," Hermione mumbled, dropping the plate with a clatter. She stood with another sniff as a house elf scrambled to pick up the plate.

  


"Oh Dobby is sorry miss! Dobby not mean bad," Dobby squealed in a frenzy. 

  


"No Dobby, I really have to go," Hermione declared. Hermione moved slowly towards the portrait exit, and when Dobby didn't make a move to stop her, she quickened her pace. A few moments later Hermione found herself moving away from the warm kitchens through the chilled Hogwarts halls. The torches flickered weakly along the wall and led Hermione to her favorite place at Hogwarts; the library.

  


Hermione crept through the ornate library doors quietly and sat at the first table she ran into. Sitting there, in the library, Hermione wanted to be angry; however, her brain wouldn't allow anger. Instead, she reminisced about the library and all the great times spent there. She recalled the time it took to find Nicholas Flamel, she remembered helping Harry for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and she thought of the day Ron had finally asked her out. Hermione unconsciously smiled as she though of the November day not even a year ago.

  


***

  


_Hermione sat in the library looking over her Arithmacy essay for the umpteenth time. She scrutinized her work for mistakes that were not there. It was as Hermione finally began to roll the parchment that Ron walked nervously into the library. Hermione smiled when she saw him approaching._

  


_"Ron Weasley at the library when I haven't forced him here? And in the middle of the day?" Hermione exclaimed quietly._

  


_"Yeah, well I was looking for you, I've got a question." Ron said, playing with the hem of his shirt nervously. _

  


_Hermione smiled, 'Talk."_

  


_Ron cleared his throat before saying, "Hermione, you know we've know each other for a longtime and there's something I've been meaning to ask you for years." _

  


_Hermione's heart skipped a beat, and she tensed in apprehension. "Yes Ron?"_

_Ron gulped, "Hermione, I was wondering, would you be my girlfriend?" Ron asked. He blushed furiously and seemed to stop breathing._

  


_Hermione's jaw dropped. "Re-really?" She asked in disbelief._

  


_"Yeah," Ron answered simply. _

  


_Hermione, forgetting years of silence in the library, squealed, 'Yes Ron! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Hermione jumped up from her seat and hugged Ron, who was beaming in a mix of joy and amazement. _

  


_It took the two a moment to realize the applause that was ringing around them. Even old Madame Pince, usually so strict, had joined into the clapping. Hermione blushed at the attention she had stirred, but the applause only made her happier. _

  


_"You know I love you," Ron whispered. _

  


_"Ronald Weasley, I think I've loved you all my life," Hermione replied._

  


***

  


Hermione drew her knees to her chin and smiled at the thought of that November day. Maybe she wasn't being fair to Ron. He was a guy, and he _had_ been waiting so patiently. Hermione felt as though she'd just received a failing mark in 'relationships'.

  


Hermione would have continued to dwell had there not been a loud clatter that snapped her out of her thoughts. She jumped up and took out her wand.

  


"Who's there?" Hermione snapped.

  


"Hermione," a voice whispered.

  


Hermione tiptoed to the restricted section to see who had spoken. She peered through the shelves of books and finally caught a glance at the shadows of a figure. 

  


"Hello?" Hermione asked nervously. 

  


Suddenly there was a burst of light as a lantern was lit before her by Ron, who was kneeling on the floor. Hermione gasped.

  


"Hermione," Ron said. 

  


"R-Ron," Hermione mumbled in response.

  


"I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me, you know I love you!" Ron said.

  


"I know Ron, I love you too," Hermione said.

  


"Hermione," Ron said.

  


"Ron," Hermione replied.

  


"Will you marry me?" Ron asked, pulling out a box and opening it to reveal a diamond encrusted ring that was a family heirloom. 

  


Hermione stayed silent, her mind overtaken with join, before replying, "Yes Ron! Yes I'll marry you! Yes!" Hermione dropped to her knees and hugged Ron tightly, causing the two to topple to the floor.

  


"Then let me give you a symbol of our love," Ron said before slipping the ring slowly onto Hermione's left ring-finger.

  


"Oh Ron," Hermione exclaimed in joy before the two finally kissed, deeply and passionately. That kiss, on the floor of the restricted section in the library, was their first as an engaged couple, and there was no place they'd rather be.

  


A/N: Awwwwww. Fluffynessity! Awwwwww, well I liked it! Lol, review guys, please, I accept anonymous comments! :( Please? Ah well...so...what did you all think!?

  



	6. Of Lilacs and Loss

A/N: I lost track of this 'Your Night' story! I miss it an inkling! Maybe this could be a chapter 6 you are about to read? Yes? Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I appreciate it and I'm trying my best to check out your stuff! (Can you believe what a bad reviewer I am? I've only given 414 reviews!) PS: Kirah, sign in so I can check out some of your stuff! Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine! : (  
  
Your Night-6  
  
By: Silver Ice  
  
Hermione blinked awake as she heard shuffling footsteps. The sun was rising and Hermione reached out for Ron. He wasn't next to her though.   
  
"Ron, where are you?" Hermione asked with a wide yawn.   
  
"Getting ready for work," Ron answered, as he grabbed shoes from the closet and went to greet Hermione. He sat besides her on the bed and pushed her hair away from her eyes.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arms around Ron's shoulders.   
  
"Yeah," Ron answered before leaning in for a kiss. Hermione leaned in as well and pushed Ron down onto the bed.   
  
"I can't wait," Hermione said suddenly as the kiss ended.   
  
"Can't wait for what? Me going to work?" Ron asked jokingly.  
  
"No silly! I can't wait to tell your mother about the engagement!" Hermione squealed with a delighted smile. Ron couldn't help smile himself, he knew how thrilled his mother was going to be.   
  
"I'll come get you at four and we can go tell her together," Ron said as Hermione admired the glittering ring on her finger.   
  
"Sounds good to me," Hermione said as she stood up to stretch.   
  
Ron pulled on his shoes and grabbed his wand before giving Hermione another kiss. "I'll see you later."   
  
"Bye," Hermione whispered as a 'pop' ringed through the apartment.   
  
Hermione stayed silent for a moment as she admired her beautiful engagement ring; however, when she realized the apartment was empty she screamed "Yes!" She was in shock, she couldn't believe this was real. It was wonderful, absolutely perfect! Hermione spun around joyously before collapsing back onto the bed with a wide smile glued to her face. She fell back asleep, her smile never wavering.  
  
******  
  
"Ron, did you find her?" Harry asked as Ron entered the locker room. Harry had been worried the entire night about Hermione and was eager to see how she'd punished Ron for his behavior. The answer he received shocked him.  
  
"Yes I found her, and I finally asked her the big question too," Ron answered.  
  
Harry gasped, "You--you proposed?" Harry asked in amazement.  
  
"I did." Ron said, amused at Harry's mixed expression of shock and joy.   
  
"Well it certainly did take you long enough!" Harry exclaimed when he realized just what Ron had done.   
  
"Thanks mate, glad to know I have your support," Ron said rolling his eyes.   
  
"You know I support you. Have you told your mother; she'll die from happiness," Harry said.  
  
"I'm telling her after practice, which starts now," Ron said as he blew his whistle. Harry smiled as Ron began to explain what they'd be doing for the day.   
  
Ron finished explaining how the day would go and as the team practiced he reenacted the previous night in his mind. He would never forget Hermione's face as she said 'yes'. It was finally about to start, a real life with the women he loved.   
  
Needless to say, the day flew by and Ron called for everyone to finish practice at 3:45. The team was grateful for the early release, and Ron was exited to see how his family would react to the proposal.   
  
"I'm going guys, great practice today. Don't expect me to be so lenient tomorrow!" Ron exclaimed to the departing Chudley Cannons.   
  
"Thanks coach!" Clara Rivers said with a sigh.   
  
"No problem, you know I'm only thinking of the team's happiness," Ron said.   
  
"Sure," Clara said before disapperating. Ron rolled his eyes and waved good bye to Harry before disapperating as well.   
  
"I'm home," Ron announced as he 'pop'ed into the kitchen. Hermione entered a moment later.  
  
"How was your day?" She asked giving Ron a deep kiss before he could answer.   
  
"It was good," he answered at last, "and how about your day?"   
  
"Well, I'm just so happy. I haven't done a thing today! I'm glad today was my day off, it was relaxing," Hermione answered, grabbing two butter beers. Ron smiled as he took a long swig of the warm drink.   
  
"That's good then. Relaxation is very healthy," Ron said.   
  
"Can we go now?" Hermione asked bluntly. She had been waiting to announce the engagement all day, and though she was usually rather subtle; today was a good day to be blunt.   
  
"Let's go then," Ron said, placing his arm tightly around Hermione's waist. They apperated to the Burrow and found it to be rather empty.   
  
"Mum?!" Ron shouted loudly.   
  
"Yes dear? Is that you Ron?" Molly shouted from the backyard. She was trying to get rid of some of the more stubborn gnomes, and she wasn't winning the fight.   
  
"I have something to tell you," Ron said as Hermione and he made their way to Molly. Molly still hadn't looked inside and had not seen Hermione.   
  
"You've proposed to Hermione?" She asked, the questioned rolling off her tongue without a thought.   
  
"Oh Ron! She knows already!" Hermione exclaimed with a pout. At this Molly fell backwards in shock.   
  
"What? Ron's finally proposed?" Molly exclaimed, rising to look at her youngest son holding Hermione close to him.   
  
"He has!" Hermione exclaimed, her grin widening even more.   
  
"Oh this is wonderful! Come here! Another daughter!" Molly yelled happily as she hugged Hermione, then Ron, and then Hermione again.   
  
"We've got a lot of planning to do," Hermione started cautiously before adding, "mum."  
  
Molly broke into tears of joy as Hermione said this. It was too much for her to take without showing some emotion. "Oh dear, yes we do! You're going to look so lovely and everything is going to be just the way you always wanted it to be in your dreams," Molly promised, hugging Hermione for a third time.   
  
As Molly wiped away her tears and Hermione swallowed hers they began to talk about flower arrangements and Ron could only look on and smile.   
  
"When can we tell everyone else?" Ron asked looking at the clock that showed nearly all the other Weasley's at work.   
  
"Tonight, at dinner," Molly answered as she led Hermione inside. Ron glanced at the returning gnomes before shrugging and following the two women inside.  
  
"So what kind of flowers do you like?" Hermione asked, interested to hear different opinions.   
  
"Ron, can you finish degnoming the garden?" Molly asked before turning to Hermione and answering, "I like lilacs, they're beautiful for weddings!   
  
Ron sighed but didn't complain against degnoming. He figured it would be better than hours of flower discussion. He was wrong of course. Degnoming was hell and the wedding discussion wasn't all about flowers.  
  
"So tell me, how is Ron? Does he yell at you? Is he mean?" Molly asked as she sat a cup of tea before Hermione and herself.   
  
"No! He's a perfect gentleman," Hermione said defensively.  
  
"Well I would hope to hear that. You just come to me when he's being mean and I'll set him straight," Molly promised, watching as her son violently punched at a squirming gnome.  
  
"Thank you for the offer, I hope I won't have to take you up on it," Hermione said taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Let's not talk about bothersome bad things now. There's going to be a wedding! We need to plan the dresses, flowers, food, decorations, music, guests, and everything else!" Molly exclaimed, her head bubbling excitedly with ideas.   
  
Hermione listened to Molly while her thoughts filtered around her heart. For the first time she was really forced to face the reality of what her parents were going to miss in her life. It was her wedding, and her mother and father weren't even going to be there. Her mother wouldn't be able to chat with Molly for hours or help with the decorations. It's not to say Hermione hadn't realized this before, it was just that now it was really here and her family was really gone.   
  
"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom," Hermione broke in as Molly was taking a sip of tea.   
  
"Go right ahead dear, you know where it is," Molly said as Hermione quickly walked through the hallways to the small bathroom at the back of the house. She closed the door behind her and sank down against the chipped bathtub with a sniff. Then, she cried. Tears of emotion that was mixed in every possible way. She would have stayed here and cried for hours, but before she realized anyone had opened the door Ron already had her in his arms.   
  
"Shh, it's all right, it's okay. Don't worry about it, whatever it is, we'll help it," Ron soothed. He'd just finished degnoming and was about to wash his hands, and now here he was comforting a broken Hermione.  
  
"I-it's just-oh Ron!" Hermione sobbed, breaking into a fresh round of tears.   
  
"Breath, it's okay. Relax, here's a handkerchief," Ron said, grabbing a handkerchief from a drawer.   
  
"Th-thank you," Hermione mumbled as she dabbed at her eyes, "I just realized that my Mum wouldn't be here to help plan the wedding, and my Dad won't be at the wedding to give me away."   
  
Ron couldn't believe he hadn't considered how Hermione would feel without her parents at the wedding. He felt so arrogant and stupid. "Oh angel, they'll be there. You know they will. Your Mum will help you with the wedding plans by guiding you. Your Dad wouldn't miss the wedding for the world, he'll be right there next to you the whole time."  
  
"Yeah? I really want them to be there Ron." Hermione whispered like an innocent lost child.   
  
"They will be. You'll feel it, you'll know. They would never miss your wedding, their baby girl!" Ron said with a smile, holding up Hermione's tear-stained chin.   
  
"I love you Ron," Hermione said. Ron pulled her tightly into his embrace and breathed in the strawberry scent of her hair.  
  
"I love you too," Ron said, "I love you too."  
  
A/N: Well. Somehow I found this to be a very fitting place to put this chapter to a close. What thinks you? I hope you guys like it. I'm not really sure how to go about everything yet. I think I'll figure it out though. This is jut going to keep going I guess. I'll plan into a wedding and maybe I'll even add some conflict! *GASP* I know, It'd be madness! Well, I must be going now…thank for reading though, and if you review…thank you in advanced! 


	7. Engagement Announcments

A/N: I just went back and re-read this story and had the hugest urge to write more. So, here is Chapter 7. Do enjoy! Oh, and by the way, Percy is all at peace now with his familio. : )

Disclaimer: sigh Never will be mine.

Your Night-7

By: Silver Ice

"Are you feeling better now?" Ron as asked as Hermione stopped crying and began to sniff quietly.

"Yes. Thank you Ron for everything." Hermione said wiping her eyes dry.

Ron smiled and gave Hermione a light kiss before helping her to her feet. "Now, don't you have some preparations to make for dinner?" Ron asked in a happier tone of voice.

"You're right! We still have to tell everyone else, but what are you going to do?" Hermione asked, a smile on her face with the thought of announcing the engagement to all the other Weasley's.

"I'm going to shower and then take a nap. Can you wake me before dinner?" Ron asked.

"Always thinking about food!" Hermione said with a small laugh.

"So you'll wake me?" Ron asked pulling Hermione closer to him.

"Yes, of course I'll wake you. Now get showering you smell like gnomes," Hermione said, crinkling her nose.

"All right, all right! I'm going," Ron said as he gave Hermione one last kiss before closing the bathroom door.

Hermione returned to the kitchen happily to find Molly flipping through a magazine. "What's that?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"It's _The Modern Day Wedding for the Modern Day Witch_. It's got some wonderful wedding ideas." Molly explained, turning back to the beginning of the magazine so that Hermione could look along.

The two women spent nearly an hour looking at flower arrangements, bridesmaid dresses, food choices, and entertainment choices. They only stopped when Molly looked up at the clock and found it to be 5 o'clock. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to start preparing dinner. The boy's will be coming home in half an hour." She stood and quickly began to magic pots out from drawers.

"On, let me help!" Hermione offered as she followed Molly towards the drawers.

"Thank you dear! Could you make the mashed potatoes?" Molly asked appreciatively.

"Sure, no problem." Hermione said with a grin as she dug out a sack of potatoes.

With quick work and a little bit of magic a fully prepared dinner sat on the table within 25 minutes. Hermione laid out all the silverware on the table before remembering she had to wake Ron up. Hermione glanced at the clock that showed the Weasley's coming home from work before running up to Ron's attic room. She opened the door quietly to find Ron sleeping in the orange bundle of his Chudley Cannon sheets. Hermione crept towards the bed and kneeled down before shaking Ron's shoulder.

"Wake up Ron. Dinner's ready and everyone's on their way home from work." Hermione mumbled quietly. Ron slowly stirred awake and blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm up. I swear." Ron whispered as he tried to contain a wide yawn.

"Sure," Hermione said as Ron closed his eyes again. It took a minute, but eventually Ron stretched and pulled himself out of bed. Hermione and Ron walked back down to the kitchen and waited only before they heard Fred and George simultaneously scream, "Honey! We're home!" At this Molly quickly made her way to the twins.

"Hello you two," she said giving them each a hug, "how was the shop today? Did you get much good business?" Molly asked. She had long ago given up criticizing Fred and George's highly profitable joke shop and was now proud to say her boy's owned the business.

"It was a busy day," Fred answered heading straight for the dinner table.

"Yeah," George said, "we had a lot of generous customers." He too followed Fred to the table and helped himself to a spoonful of corn.

"Now, no eating until your father comes home! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Molly asked as Fred sadly put down the bowl of mashed potatoes Hermione had made. Instead of eating, the twins diverted their attention to Hermione and Ron as they came to the table.

"Hey Ronnie, looks like you found Hermione." Fred said with a chuckle.

"Boy, was she ever angry at you last night," George commented.

Hermione had to try hard not to smile widely or blurt out the news of the engagement. She simply shrugged and said, "Yeah, you know how random a girl's moods are." Fred and George looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"What are you two talking about?" Molly asked in confusion.

"Nothing Mum," George answered, "we just thought these to pidgins were fighting yesterday."

Molly looked even more bewildered but was sparred further confusion when Percy and Arthur arrived. "Arthur, Percy, how was the ministry today?" Molly asked hugging her son and kissing her husband hello.

"Rather quiet today Mum," Percy answered.

"Not in my office, we had a Muggle toaster today that kept popping out telegrams instead of toast. Sorting everything out took hours longer than expected because the Muggle who had the toaster called over half the neighborhood to watch the telegrams pop out." Arthur explained.

"That sounds dreadful dear," Molly said with sympathy.

"Oh hello Ron, Hermione! Molly didn't tell me the two of you were coming for dinner today," Arthur said with a greeting smile.

"Well, we just can't resist Mum's cooking!" Ron said as Molly smiled proudly.

"Speaking of cooking, let's eat!" Fred exclaimed anxiously as he gazed at the golden-brown chicken at the center of the table.

"Yes, let's eat! We don't want the food to get cold!" Molly exclaimed as everyone sat at the table and filled their plates eagerly.

"Try some mashed potatoes, Hermione made them herself!" Ron alleged as he passed the warm bowl of potatoes to his father.

"Molly dear, do you have anything for us to drink?" Arthur asked within minutes of eating. Molly looked at Hermione, who nodded, before turning back to her husband.

"Of course dear, just a minute, I'll go get it," Molly said as she went and grabbed a bottle of champagne and a tray with seven glasses. "Here we are," she said as she filled and passed out the glasses.

"Champagne? That's fancy--what's the occasion?" Percy asked as he sipped slowly from his glass.

"Well…" Molly began before looking to Hermione and Ron to continue. The two stood up and all the Weasley's stopped eating to look at them.

"Everyone, Hermione and I have something to say," Ron said with a smile.

Before he could say another word though Hermione let out an excited squeal and exclaimed, "We're engaged!"

The table grew silent for a moment before Arthur hugged both Ron and Hermione and exclaimed, "Engaged! This is wonderful."

Percy nodded in agreement and yelled, "Congratulations!" Fred and George remained silent the longest before taking turns hugging Ron and Hermione and shaking their heads in confusion.

Molly quieted the excitement by clapping loudly. Everyone grew silent as Molly held up her champagne glass. "I'd just like to wish Hermione and Ron the best of luck together!" Molly said with a proud smile. "They're two of the best people in this world and they deserve the best life possible."

"Here here!!" Everyone chimed as they drank from their glasses. Ron held Hermione close to him as his family began to talk excitedly again. After a delicious meal and dozens of questions Ron and Hermione bid all the other Weasley's good night and apperated back home. They made their way clumsily through the dark house and collapsed tiredly on the bed.

"Oh Ron, this is so wonderful. We're really engaged!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah. Who would've known back when we first met that this is the direction our relationship would take," Ron said wrapping his arm around Hermione.

"Not me, that's for sure." Hermione answered.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? You didn't see yourself engaged to such a fine dashing fellow as myself from the moment you saw me?" Ron questioned jokingly.

Hermione laughed in response and questioned Ron in return. "Well, did you really see yourself engaged to a smart girl like me from the moment we met?"

"No, can't say that was the case. None of that matters now though, because we found each other, and now we can be together forever," Ron said.

"Together forever," Hermione echoed as she yawned and rested her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron gazed adoringly at her silhouette before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

------

"Hermione, time to get up. You have to go to work today," Ron whispered as he gently nudged Hermione.

"Already? I'm still so tired. Can't I just have five more minutes?" Hermione asked, cuddling closer to Ron.

"I'm afraid not, you'll be late if you don't get up now," Ron said, sitting up and pulling Hermione with him.

"Oh, it's been so nice with this break though!" Hermione said with a sigh as she reluctantly stood and headed for the closet.

"Well the _spew_ operation really needs it's President back," Ron said as he pulled on navy robes.

"Ron! How many times do I have to tell you it is S.P.E.W not _spew_, and besides, that's a weekend job." Hermione yelled with a frown as Ron began to laugh loudly.

"I know, I know, and S.P.E.W is an excellent weekend job," Ron said before giving Hermione a quick kiss, "have a good day." With a 'pop' Ron apperated to work and left Hermione scrambling to get ready in time. She miraculously managed to enter her office in the Department of Mysteries before 8:00, but couldn't help wishing she was still sleeping.

"Hermione!" A voice suddenly exclaimed, "Glad to see you back again." Hermione looked up and smiled when she saw Terry Boot in the doorway of her office.

"It's good to be back, how's it been around here while I was off? Anything unusual?" Hermione inquired.

"Not particularly," Terry answered, "same old stuff. Although you might want to talk to the boss to see if he wants you doing something now that you're back."

"All right, thanks." Hermione said before sighing and beginning to work.

A/N: So what did you guys think? I don't really know about the whole Hermione's career thing. Maybe I should change it…I don't know. Anyways, I'm not really sure how I want to go about this Department of Mysteries think but I shall see. Review or Flame as yer hearts desire. : ) Thank you for reading and I swear I will try to add some sort of conflict to this story by next chapter.


	8. Danger in Reims

A/N: Thank you so much reviewers! Here is chapter 8, I hope you enjoy. : ) BY THE WAY:::::VOLDIE IS DEAD:::::Death Eaters are still around though trying to keep Voldie's…dreams…alive.

Disclaimer: Oh my gosh! The computer I typed this story on is so mine. : ) None of the wonderful Harry Potter characters are though. Ah well. Read on anyways.

Thank You…

Kuwait rose Thank you so much for your review! I'd love to check out your fic's, sign in sometime so I can see some of your writing. (if you have any)

RedHot911 Hey hey! I'm interested to see where I'll go with the Dep. of Mysteries too. I have no idea what to do with that. lol Thanks for the review!

miss-sim4life Thanks so much for the review. Here's another chapter for you, hope you enjoy. : )

blackdragonofdeath13 Thanks much for the review! You should take a shot at fan fiction too! Let me know if you ever write anything!

Kristi I love Ron and Hermione too! lol Thanks for the review. I wish you'd signed in. I definitely would have checked out any fic's you have.

XxDragon Princess NikkixX Reviewing Life as a Traitor was my pleasure. I can't possible stress what an awesome fic it was! I'm glad you read and liked my fic too. : ) Thanks much.

Azkaban Fugitive Hello my darling favorite cousin. I'm quite glad you read my fic!! I wonder, have you got suggestions for my on this Dep. or Mysteries job? Review again to give me some advice. ; )

NOW…I HIGHLY suggest that everyone reads the story _"Life as a Traitor" _by XxDragon Princess NikkixX. **I also suggest you read _"Just One Night" _by **RedHot911** and _"Something Wonderful" _by **Azkaban Fugitive.

Sorry….lol.

Your Night-8

By: Silver Ice

"Excuse me Mr. Deseo, I just wanted to check if you had anything new for me to do now that I'm back." Hermione said entering her boss's office.

"Ah, Hermione! How was your time off? It's good to see you again," Mr. Deseo said, looking up from his papers to offer a friendly smile.

"It's good to see you too. The break was wonderful, I really feel better now. The most wonderful thing happened," Hermione said, smiling brightly as she thought of Ron.

"What's that?" Mr. Deseo asked.

"Well, remember that man I told you I was with, Ron Weasley?" Hermione asked. When Mr. Deseo nodded yes she continued, "You see, we're engaged!"

At this Mr. Deseo stood up and hugged Hermione. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Hermione said with a smile.

"Okay, now, back to business. There have been a series of reports that a group of hostile Death Eaters are plotting an attack. They're rumored to be in Germany, but we've found them to be located in Reims, France. We haven't got information on exactly what they're plotting, and that's why we need someone to go there." Mr. Deseo explained.

Hermione stayed silent before saying, "So you want me to go to Reims and find out what the Death Eaters are plotting?"

"That's right," Mr. Deseo said.

"When do I go and where do I look?" Hermione questioned.

"I knew you'd do it Hermione! You're the only one who can," Mr. Deseo said with a relieved smile, he then continued to speak, "I think it's best for you to leave early in the morning if that's convenient. You'll be searching for a pub called La Flamme Ardente. They have secret meetings there. Find out what they're doing without getting caught or causing a disturbance."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "All right, I'll try to go by the morning."

"Good. Thank you. Congratulations again on your engagement." Mr. Deseo said as Hermione left the room. As she reached her office she began to sort through the papers on her desk. She was glad she was only going to France. Reims was relatively close, and her mission was rather easy. Easier than her last job anyway, researching homicidal Banshees in Bratislava had not been fun. Hermione spent the rest of her day planning a way to obtain information from the Death Eaters.

She only stopped working during lunch time. Instead of eating she apperated to the Chudley Cannons training field to find the team hard at work. She watched contently until Ron noticed her and flew down to land beside her.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Ron asked as he gave Hermione a quick kiss.

"I came to check up on you and tell you that I have to leave in the morning," Hermione explained.

"Where to?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you know I can't say!" Hermione said.

"Right. How long will you be gone?" Ron questioned instead.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully I can be back in a day. You know how it is, depends on the situation," Hermione replied with a sigh. She really didn't feel like leaving Ron for hostile Death Eaters.

"Hopefully you'll be back within a day. Don't forget, you do have a wedding to plan," Ron said.

Hermione smiled before her watch began to beep loudly. "Oh no, breaks almost over, I have to go, see you at home!" Hermione quickly exclaimed as she returned to her office. (you know apperated, got in through like the phone booth thing ect ect)

After work Hermione apperated to Harry's house and knocked at the door. Harry opened it seconds later and rushed her into his house.

"Hello Hermione! How's the wife-to-be?" Harry asked as he led Hermione away from Mrs. Black's portrait.

"Wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed, "How's the new job going?"

"Good, good. Would you like something to eat?" Harry offered.

"No no," Hermione replied, "I just came by because I was wondering if I could borrow your invisibility cloak for work."

Harry looked hesitant for a moment before sighing, "Sure. I'll go get it."

Hermione waited for Harry to return and smiled when he handed her the invisibility cloak, "Thank you Harry, I'll have it back to you as soon as possible."

"No problem. Now, what are you doing leaving Ron at home alone?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Ha ha ha Harry. I'll see you later," Hermione said giving him a quick hug before leaving.

It was nearly 7:30 when she finally returned home. Ron had been home for almost two hours already and when Hermione wandered through the rooms looking for him she found he was in the kitchen. On the table he'd prepared a meal for them.

"Oh Ron! This is wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. Her stomach was growling loudly at the sight of the still steaming spaghetti.

"Well, you might as well have a farewell dinner," Ron said, pulling out a chair for Hermione. She sat down gratefully and waited for Ron to sit before quickly beginning to eat. "Hungry?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded and continued to eat. Ron laughed before eating his fill of spaghetti as well.

---------

"Bonjour. Veuillez être La Flamme Ardente?" Hermione asked a salesclerk after searching for nearly 10 minutes through Reims for La Flamme Ardente.

"Bonjour, La Flamme Ardente est deux sud de blocs d'ici." The salesclerk answered.

"Merci beaucoup." Hermione said with a frown as she quickly flipped through her translation book.

"Hello--The Fiery Flame--is--two south blocks--of here." Hermione said as she finally translated the answer the salesclerk had given her. She walked briskly two blocks south before stopping to stand in front of the red sign that read **_La Flamme Ardente_**. She sighed nervously as she walked into the dimly lit pub and took a seat at the bar.

"Que peux-je vous obtenir?" The bartender asked Hermione, who sighed in frustration and began to flip through her translation book. The bartender chuckled before he changed his question and asked, "What can I for you get?"

Hermione smiled and answered, "Water." The bartender nodded and slid her a bottle of water before heading to the other side of the bar as a new customer took a seat.

Hermione took a sip of her water before letting out another sigh. She looked around the room to see if anyone looked conspicuous. Finding no one, Hermione sat for a while longer before sliding off her chair and creeping towards the back of the pub. There was a barley noticeable door there that Hermione silently opened. She crept into the room and closed the door just as silently. Hermione waited nearly two minutes to make sure no one had followed her before she looked around herself.

The room was dark but Hermione could clearly see tables, chairs, and a desk filled the small room that smelled strongly of alcohol. Hermione quickly rummaged through the desk drawers trying to find anything useful. She found nothing and sat in a chair to think.

Suddenly, Hermione felt as though someone was looking at her. She turned slowly in her seat and gasped to find herself face to face with a man pointing his wand at her.

"Now what's a girl like you doing going through this desk?" The man asked.

"I was just curious," Hermione mumbled in horror, "I'll be going now." She said as she stood and headed for the door.

"Not so fast. You're not French and you're not a Muggle. I'll give you one chance to tell me, why are you here?" The man demanded, moving to block the door.

"I'm here because I was vacationing with my fiancé and we've gotten into a dreadful fight and I needed someplace to hideout from him. I came to this pub and door looked awfully interesting." Hermione quickly explained, her voice never faltering.

"So why were you looking through the drawers?" The man demanded, still holding up his wand threateningly.

"I was just curious," Hermione repeated, "I didn't mean to disturb you, I thought this was just an unused section of the restaurant." Hermione explained, silently praying she would be able to go without a scene.

The man was in deep thought for a while, but Hermione saw that he would let her go when he slowly lowered his wand. "All right. I believe you, but I want you gone and I never ever want to see you back here again. I warn you, if you are caught snooping here one more time, you'll never see your fiancé again."

Hermione gulped. "Thank you for your mercy sir. I apologize again for my rudeness." Hermione said as she quickly made her way out of the room and the pub. She continued to walk for nearly a block before leaning against a wall and letting out a relieved breath.

"Oh that was too close," Hermione muttered to herself. The Death Eaters were being more cautious than Hermione had imagined. Learning what they were planning wasn't going to be so easy.

A/N: -gasp- Not all fluff! -everyone passes out- I know, I know--who knew it was possible?! Sorry it's a little shorter than other chapters. I really had to stop here because I'm having trouble deciding exactly what I'm going to do next. So here is chapter 8 and I hope you guys enjoy, and review! : ) (By the way, the man in the room was a Death Eater.)


	9. With open arms

A/N: Thank you so much reviewers! This chapter is getting a bit more into conflict and I have to thank my dear cousin (Azkaban Fugitive) for her assistance in helping me think of a good plotline to continue with. So, without further ado…here is chapter 9. I hope you enjoy. : )

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. -sigh- Ah well.

Thank You…

Kuwait rose Well, thank you for reviewing and I'm sorry to hear you don't write! I'm sure you'd be able to come up with some excellent fic's.

RedHot911 Hey! I read your sequel to Just One Night and I thought it was excellent! Keep writing and thanks a million for the review.

Kristi Thank you again for a review and I think that you really should write! A songfic sounds like a cute idea and I'm sure you're a better writer than you think.

**Kendra is Cheese **Thank you so much for your review!! Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy.

Azkaban Fugitive Ah dear Azkaban Fugitive, thank you for your help on this story and I hope I may be able to help you as well. Thank you for reviewing. : )

Your Night-9

By: Silver Ice

After walking around town and stopping for an ice cream Hermione made her way back to La Flamme Ardente. Instead of sitting at the bar she immediately took a seat at the booth closest to what Hermione knew was the Death Eater's meeting place.

"Que peux-je vous obtenir?" A young blonde waitress asked, holding her notepad and pencil anxiously as she tapped her foot.

Hermione requested a water again before continuing to sneak looks at the door next to her. Hermione remained seated for nearly ten minutes after she'd received her water. She checked how many people were looking her way and was happy to see no one paying attention to her or the door.

Finally, invisibility cloak in hand, Hermione opened the door and slid into the dim room she had been in only an hour ago. She wrapped the cloak around her and retreated quietly to the farthest corner in the room.

The room remained silent for a moment before Hermione heard a man question, "Who's there?" Hermione remained silent and to her relief the man stopped walking to sit. Hermione smiled triumphantly, thrilled she had snuck into the Death Eater's meeting place right beneath one of their noses.

Minutes turned to hours as Hermione leaned against the cold wall. The man that had spoken earlier had remained silent and seated. Just as Hermione was wondering how much longer she could stand the room was flooded with light as the door opened. When it closed again, the room remained bright as the person that had entered lit torches that were perched upon the walls.

The man that entered was rather short with an obviously receding hairline. He wore dark black robes and had immediately taken out his wand when he'd closed the door.

"Mireille, is it time for the meeting already?" The seated man asked as he stood.

"Yes Pierre, the others should soon be on their way," Mireille answered. For the first time Hermione got a clear view of the man she now knew as Pierre. He was tall and thin with wavy dark brown hair. He was dressed in the same robe as Mireille, though his face looked kinder than Mireille's.

As Hermione memorized these Death Eaters the door opened again and half a dozen men walked into the room. They all talked at once, apparently still waiting for members. Nearly 5 minutes later another sick members walked in, but this time the side conversations ended. The Death Eaters rushed to stand besides their chairs as Pierre stood by the door.

The tallest man stood besides the desk as everyone else got into their place. He had sleek blonde hair and was frowning in impatience.

"Pierre," he said when there was finally silence, "were there any disturbances today?"

"Yes, just one sir," Pierre answered, looking down as he did.

"I assume you took care of them," The tall man asked.

"Yes sir," Pierre answered. Hermione couldn't help notice him scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Good. I'm very pleased to hear this form you Pierre. Now, the French Ministry still hasn't received any word about our meetings. I was worried when Barthé lé my renounced his position. I'm relieved to know we reached him before he reached the Ministry."

Hermione tried not to gasp as she heard this. These Death Eaters were unmerciful murderers.

"Bruno, sir," a man began, "when are we to stage our Ministry attack?"

The lead Death Eater, Bruno, let his lips twitch up into a smile. "Right to business as always Dion. Our Ministry attack must wait another six months. Knights of Darkness in Paris, Sofia, Dusseldorf, Brussels, and London are still rallying forces. We must wait longest for the London Knights, but they will prove the be the most helpful to our attack." Bruno explained, turning to the empty desk Hermione had looked through earlier.

"Révéler," Bruno said, pointing his wand at the desk. Nothing had appeared to happen until he opened the drawer and removed a small stack of papers. Hermione stood in shock. Death Eaters were now Knights of Darkness and the empty desk was now brimming with papers.

"What is that sir?" Another man asked curiously.

Bruno looked up, "This is a list of the Knights that have hence forth pledged their allegiance to our cause. In fact, another member has just signed on in Paris." The Knights of Darkness mumbled excitedly at this news until Bruno called for silence. "We now have a count of 120 fellow Knights. If we continue gaining followers at this rate, we'll have a remarkable amount of Knights."

"This is wonderful sir!" A women exclaimed.

"Yes, indeed it is," Bruno answered. "Now, I must warn you. Knights from London and Dusseldorf have betrayed their leaders. The traitor from Dusseldorf could not leak any information. However, the traitor from London is believed to have made it to his Ministry before his death. That is why we must guard this meeting place and our meetings with utmost caution. If anyone knew of this information our months of planning will be ruined." At this Pierre looked away from Bruno and cracked his fingers nervously.

The group of Knights muttered about traitors before Bruno replaced the papers in the drawer and tapped the desk three times. He reopened the drawer to find it empty and smiled in satisfaction. "I have nothing else I wish to discuss with you at the moment. This pub will soon be closing and may now begin to leave." Bruno said. The Knights of Darkness stood and exited slowly one by one.

Soon Perrier and Bruno were the only two men remaining. They whispered to one another quietly, and Hermione could not determine what they said. A moment later, however, the torches were extinguished and the door closed. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and took of the invisibility cloak. She tucked it into her bag and waited nearly five minutes before venturing excitedly to the desk.

She took out her wand and whispered, "Révéler." She waited a moment before opening the topmost drawer to find it filled with papers. She smiled as she grabbed the top stack and sat in the nearest chair. "Lumos," she whispered before beginning to read through the papers.

She soon learned that the Knights of Darkness had formed immediately after Voldemort's death. They were planning on destroying the French Ministry and killing the Minister and as many other officials as they could. She shuffled through the papers and found the list of Knights located in the London area. She was not surprised to see that both Lucius and Draco Malfoy along with many other Voldemort followers had joined the Knights of Darkness. Hermione finished scanning through the pile of paper's she'd grabbed and stood to return them to the desk.

When she spun back towards the desk she finally let out a gasp that she had spent the whole night containing. Standing in front of her was very clearly a tall person.

"Well, didn't I tell you what would happen if I found you snooping here again?" The man, who Hermione assumed was Pierre, demanded.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat and she tried to keep her breathing steady.

"Please." Hermione began, "I'm sorry I just--I." Hermione's mind was frozen, she didn't know what to say. She didn't have a reasonable excuse and she knew that Pierre would not show anymore mercy to her.

"I gave you your chance. I believed your story. You have walked to your own death with open arms," Pierre said, stepping forward and grabbing Hermione's wrists.

"Please no," Hermione begged again. Hermione looked straight into Pierre's eyes and was shocked to see him staring at her almost apologetically. His dark brown eyes were the last thing she saw that night as someone swung something at her head and she was overcome with darkness.

End Chapter

A/N: Oh man. I can't believe I actually wrote this! I've been having idea troubles like no other. Sorry for the shortness. I could've put more into this chapter but I really thought that this was a very fitting place to end it. I swear to you the next chapter will be the longest one yet! I just want to thank **Erato the hopeless**** for helping to rename my Death Eaters as Knights of Darkness. I'd also like to thank Az. Fu. for her help for plotting and I'd like to thank all ye' reviewers for your wonderful reviews. : ) More suspense is soon to come!**


	10. Seven Days

1**A/N: Well, I went to my e-mail and much to my happiness I saw **RomanticlyDepressing** had reviewed my fic **_Comic Relief: Dudley's a Wizard._** So of course I had to go and see the review for myself. On my scroll down though I see much to my surprise the date 8-5 by my fic _Your Night_. Well. That's when I realized that today it has been exactly a year since I published this story. So, to you, my dear reviewers, I give the longest chapter yet. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE.**

**Thank You: Kuwait Rose, lightprincess, Azkaban Fugitive, Shining Moonlight, and Kristi!! Enjoy and hugs and kisses to you all.**

Your Night-10

By: Silver Ice

Hermione sat up quickly as she regained consciousness. Her head spun as she sat and Hermione put her hand to her temple. She felt a stab of pain and realized her forehead was bleeding. Hermione looked around herself and gasped to find she was not in La Flamme Ardente. The room she was in now was small and only contained a rickety bed and three buckets. What made Hermione shiver in fear, however, were the metal bars that were in front of her.

She was in a prison.

Hermione stood but quickly sat back down as she saw the shadow of a figure approaching.

"Where am I?" Hermione demanded boldly.

It was silent a moment before Pierre stepped in font of her cell and said, "So you're finally awake."

Hermione instinctively reached into her robes for her wand and gasped in horror to realize it was gone along with her bag and identification. "Where's my stuff?" Hermione demanded, rising to stand face to face with Pierre.

"A couple of Knights are sorting through your things right now. You are going to be very useful to the Knights. When Bruno learned we'd captured a British Unspeakable, he was thrilled." Pierre answered with a smile.

Hermione frowned, "I'm not going to help you. You're wasting your prison space by keeping me here."

"Ms. Granger, Bruno will find a way to use you." Pierre said, alarming Hermione by using her last name.

"You will get nothing from me," Hermione declared again. Pierre shook his head and sighed before walking away from Hermione's cell. Hermione resisted screaming in rage and kicked over a bucket instead. She had been so close to leaving Reims. How could this job have gone so wrong?

In desperation Hermione tried to disapparate and wasn't surprised when it didn't work. She rattled the bars of her cell for a minute before collapsing on her bed. She wouldn't tell them anything. She didn't care how many times they used the Cruciatus Curse, she wouldn't betray Mr. Deseo or the Ministry.

Hermione wasn't left much time to think in her cell because Pierre was soon back in front of her cell looking nervous. Just as she opened her mouth to speak she saw the Knight leader, Bruno, approach.

"Ah, hello Ms. Hermione Granger. I'm here to ask you some questions."

---------

Bruno left two hours after his arrival without any information. He'd hoped to use Hermione under the Imperious Curse, but he had never expected her to have the power to fight the curse. The discovery of her power was both frustrating and pleasing. It proved that she'd be useful under his control and also proved controlling her would be difficult. Bruno loved a challenge, and he had certainly found one in Hermione.

While Bruno plotted, Hermione sat on her bed trembling. She had been hit several times with both the Crucio and Imperio Curse, and she felt exhausted after enduring two hours of fighting the Unforgivable Curses.

Pierre, who had been forced to watch Bruno curse Hermione, was now sitting with his back to Hermione's cell. He seemed thoroughly shocked at Hermione's strength. Hermione tried not to think about being cursed and instead focused her mind on Ron. She really missed him now that she couldn't just apparate to see him at any moment. Everything in their relationship had been virtually perfect before France, and now she wondered when she would see him again. She fell asleep that night with Ron's smile in her mind.

I I

Hermione used a small rock to make the two marks on the wall the second time she awoke in her cell. It was her second day in the prison. She should have been home with Ron, not here. Pierre was again in front of Hermione's cell and Hermione couldn't help snap, "Why are you always here?"

He looked surprised at being spoken to, "I-I'm guarding you," Pierre answered. Hermione knew he wasn't lying.

"Well, why are _you _guarding me? Shouldn't you be out doing Knight business?" Hermione demanded quizzically. She looked at Pierre pressingly and saw his face flush in anger...or perhaps embarrassment.

"Look, I was supposed to kill you the first time we met. By letting you go I disobeyed and betrayed the Knights. I didn't think you were a British spy. Bruno only let me live because he couldn't spare anyone else to guard you." Pierre explained before frowning and turning away from Hermione.

Hermione sighed as she realized the only reason she was alive was Pierre, and the only reason he was now alive was her. Hermione couldn't help feeling indebted to him. Pierre turned back to Hermione, who quickly averted her eyes to the three buckets in her cell. She assumed one was for water, the other food, and the last a toilet.

Her stomach rumbled loudly and she realized she couldn't remember when she'd last eaten. She crawled to the buckets and frowned to see all three were empty. Hermione looked stubbornly from the bucket to Pierre before finally giving into temptation. "Sir, please, may I have something to eat?"

Pierre looked alarmed at being spoken to again and quickly nodded before dashing down the hallway for food. He returned a few minutes later with a rather large bucket and ladle. "Bring me your bucket," Pierre said, setting down his own bucket.

Hermione did as he asked and smiled hungrily as he filled her small bucket to the top with what looked like a sill steaming soup. "Thank you!" Hermione exclaimed as she took a few bites and sighed in bliss. Pierre nodded and made his way down the hallway to return the food. Hermione ate quickly and was grateful when Pierre returned with a bottle of water.

"Here you go," Pierre said silently, handing Hermione the bottle through her bars. Hermione grabbed the bottle and looked at Pierre questioningly. She wondered why he was being so nice to her.

"Thank you, really. I'm sorry for my rudeness, but I'm sure you understand my anger." Hermione said after drinking from the bottle.

Pierre looked taken aback at Hermione's apology and looked to be searching for a response. He finally mumbled, "You have no reason to apologize."

Hermione hated the Knights, and she hadn't being kept prisoner. However, she couldn't help think that perhaps Pierre and her could help each other out. Pierre didn't speak to her again for the rest of day and, Hermione spent her time pacing and repeatedly reorganizing her cell. Bruno came again at night and stayed for nearly three hours using Unforgivable Curses. Hermione remained strong and Bruno stomped away in angry defeat. Hermione spent the night tossing and turning and only fell asleep when she could not keep her eyes open any longer.

I I I

Hermione added a mark to the wall with her rock when she woke up the third morning of her stay. Pierre was standing in front of Hermione's cell and asked curiously, "What are those marks for?"

"I'm marking the days I spend here," Hermione replied with a sigh.

"What do you do?" Pierre asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione questioned in confusion.

"In London, when you're at home and you don't have work to do. What do you do to fill your free time?" Pierre inquired quietly, looking around himself nervously.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed in understanding, "I love to read. Any and every book I read is wonderful." Hermione answered, wishing she had a book now.

"Right, that sounds nice," Pierre said, "I also forgot to tell you to be ready with all three of your buckets at all times. You can never be sure when they'll be cleaned out or refilled." Pierre said with a small smile.

"I forgot about those buckets!" Hermione exclaimed as she grabbed her buckets and settled them along the bars of the cell.

Only moments after she had moved her buckets Bruno arrived at her cell with a pleased smirk. Hermione felt her stomach flip and dreaded to see what Bruno was going to do.

"Ms. Granger, you have proved to be much stronger than I ever imagined. Clearly spending my time putting Unforgivable Curses on you isn't getting me anywhere. I'm here now to ask if you are willing to make an agreement." Bruno offered.

"Make your propositions but don't expect me to make any agreements," Hermione snapped, crossing her arms in determination.

Bruno looked angry for a moment before he plastered the smirk onto his face again. "Certainly, believe as you wish Ms. Granger. Perhaps you will change your mind after we speak."

The bar's of Hermione's cell parted and Bruno grabbed Hermione roughly by her arm. Hermione wanted to protest but thought better of it as he pulled her through the long hallway she had watched Pierre walk through. The cell's she passed in a blur were filled with men and women alike. Everyone looked scared and lost, tortured and hurt, sad and lonely.

"You're sick! How can you do this to all these people!" Hermione exclaimed as she was shoved into a small room.

"I am not doing anything they don't deserve Ms. Granger. They have been offered to reveal information to me and yet they refuse. They are bringing this unto themselves. They are the ones at fault, not me." Bruno said in mock shock at being accused.

Hermione wished she had her wand. For once Azkaban seemed like a welcoming home in exchange for Bruno's death. Hermione was sure not to speak her thoughts.

"I've realized that you make a better ally than enemy," Bruno began as Hermione took a seat.

"Go on," Hermione snapped when Bruno didn't continue.

"I offer you a position amongst the Knights. I clearly see that you won't be much use offensively, but a mind like yours is exactly what this group needs. If you go undercover for us I'll let you go and you will be free to return to London," Bruno said, hoping his offer would be one Hermione wouldn't refuse.

"So you want me to spy on my Ministry and feed you the information I obtain?" Hermione asked.

Bruno nodded, "Yes."

Hermione sat for a moment in silence. She saw Bruno's face lighting eagerly in excitement at the thought of her joining the Knights of Darkness. Hermione broke the silence with a chuckle and shook her head. "You must take me for a fool. I would never betray the Ministry like that. I work to help our wizarding world, to destroy groups like yours that try to ruin our world."

Bruno looked enraged. "Listen to me Ms. Granger, you say these things now, but one day you will agree with my proposition, as you call it. You can not escape me and whether it's in months or years, you will change your ways."

"No, Monsieur Bruno, you listen to me. I don't think you understand me when I say I will not work for you. You disgust me, holding people captive and threatening them to join you. Is that how you're gaining all your members? Threats? Curses? You're weak and you have no power over me. I swear to you, the Knights will be defeated if it's the last thing I do." Hermione bellowed, surprising even herself with the resolve in her voice.

"Your arrogance angers me. Perhaps you don't realize that you are defenseless and that I would not have a problem killing you. I am not a losing man." Bruno muttered, his voice filled with rage.

Hermione knew the Cruciatus Curse was coming and she had no fear.

I I I I I I I

"Seven day's." Hermione whispered breathlessly to herself. An entire week had passed her by in Bruno's prison. An entire weak of daily torture with nothing to do but sleep and rearrange buckets. Bruno was still enraged with her and had demanded her food portions be cut in half. She didn't complain though, Bruno would not beat her.

Hermione turned around suddenly as she heard Pierre nervously clearing his throat. He was standing with his hands behind his back and looking around himself nervously. Hermione wondered what was making him act that way. "What's wrong?" She asked as Pierre took a step closer to her cell.

Hermione rose to meet him and continued to look at him questioningly. He glanced around a final time before saying, "Ms. Granger, you mentioned two days ago that you enjoyed a certain book entitled Jane Eyre," Pierre said.

"Yes I did, but what has that got to do with you standing here acting as though you're being followed," Hermione asked with her hands on her hips. Though she had warmed slightly to Pierre and had let him call her 'Ms. Granger', she still didn't feel all too trusting of him.

"Well, I brought you a copy," Pierre said, pulling the book out from behind his back. Hermione gasped as Pierre handed her the book through the bars.

"Oh thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me. This was the first real book my Mum bought me," Hermione exclaimed, holding the novel close to her.

Pierre was blushing madly as he also pulled a newspaper clipping from his pocket. "Well it's no problem at all Ms. Granger, but that isn't all I've brought you. I thought you might like a bookmark, and so I got you one that you could read." Pierre pulled a rectangular newspaper clipping from his pocket and handed it to her. Without another word he turned and walked a little way down the hall.

Hermione walked to her bed and sat smiling. She examined the newspaper clipping and was shocked to see a picture of her and Ron on top of the paper. She smiled and let out a small laugh as she saw Ron's smiling face for the first time in a week. God she missed him. Continuing past the picture she saw that Pierre had re-written the originally French article to English. She tried not to let tears escape her eyes as she read.

_**British Women Missing; Reward**_

_Early Sunday morning Mr. Ronald Weasley reported to British officials that Hermione Granger is missing. Ms. Granger, who is pictured above, was vacationing with a friend in France. During the last few days of the vacation, Ms. Granger was no where to be found. The friend, who wishes to remain unnamed, assumed Ms. Granger had gone home to her fiancé Ronald Weasley, also pictured above. Upon arriving home herself late Saturday night, she discovered Ms. Granger had not arrived home and that no one had heard from her since last Sunday night. Family and friends all pray for Ms. Grangers save return and any information on her ware bouts will be rewarded with 500,000 Euro._

At this Hermione knew that she was reading a Muggle newspaper. She was quite surprised to see how high the reward price was. She wasn't entirely sure she knew anyone with that much money.

_When asked if he had any words, Ronald Weasley replied, _"Hermione, I love you so much. Please, whoever has taken her, let her come home to her friends and family. Let her come home to me!" _Ronald Weasley could offer no more words through his grief and it is clear that he is waiting hopefully for Hermione Granger's safe return. If anyone has any information you are asked to call or write any of the numbers or addresses below._

A series of numbers and addresses followed the article and Hermione held her breath as she read it twice more. Clearly her boss had reveled she was going to France, but apparently that was all he would disclose to anyone. With a sigh Hermione gazed adoringly at the smiling photo of her and Ron and prayed that could be with him.

It was obvious that no one would come and save Hermione here, where ever here was. She would have to do it by herself. Well, almost by herself. Hermione tucked the newspaper into her new copy of Jane Eyre and set it on her bed, she walked to her bars and saw Pierre leaning against the wall to her left. With a final glance towards her book, she whispered silently, "Pierre, tell me about yourself."

**A/N: Okay. Well this chapter is hopefully pleasing to you all. : ) Don't hold back on reviews now! Thank you very much in advanced and thanks to Azkaban Fugitive for all her help!**


	11. Escape

**A/N: --_sniffs joyfully--_ You guys are so nice to me! :) Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope that you'reenjoying this story. **

**Disclaimer: You know, I just realized that Pierre is actually mine. Actually, Bruno is too! Go figure. ;) Everyone else belongs to the wondrous J.K Rowling.**

**Thank You: sclub8 n Ron n Hermoine fan(kuwait rose), orlifan18, lightprincess, junali, RedHot911, Pepstepper16, and Azkaban Fugitive. Enjoy and hugs and kisses to you all. --_passes out strawrberry blow-pops--_**

Your Night-11

By: Silver Ice

Pierre turned quickly to gaze at Hermione in wonder. "Me Ms. Granger? You want to know about me?" He asked, pointing to himself in confusion.

Hermione nodded and smiled to prove she wasn't joking.

Pierre stayed silent a moment, lost for words, before finally beginning. "Well, my name is Jean-Pierre Dorian. I was abandoned as a child and taken in by Bruno. Now I've joined the Knights to please him, although sometimes I think he finds me more of a nuisance than anything else." Pierre stopped and looked at Hermione questioningly.

Hermione absorbed the information Pierre had given her before gently asking, "Do you really want to be a Knight?"

Pierre looked as though he was pondering the question in confusion. "Ms. Granger, I never considered leaving the Knights when I first joined. It was the only secure thing left in life. The thing was, I had no idea how terrible being a murderer would be. I couldn't believe myself when I first killed. It was terrible, a young boy and girl. I see their faces every time I try to sleep. Ever since that murder, I couldn't bring myself to kill. I've been lying to Bruno, letting people go free when I was supposed to kill them. Like when I let you go in La Flamme Ardente. I'm sure Bruno knows of all the people that have escaped, but it really doesn't matter. Ms. Granger...I don't want to be a Knight anymore. I'm through with the murder, the misery."

"So when exactly did you join the Knights?" Hermione asked, glad that Pierre was indeed ready to leave the Knights.

"About four years ago, just after my 20th birthday." Pierre replied without hesitation.

Hermione considered what Pierre had said. Twenty was rather old to join the Knights. Especially if Pierre knew Bruno so well. Hermione sighed in concentration and decided upon a final question. "Pierre, you could've joined the Knights when you were 17 or even younger! Why did you wait until you were 20?"

Pierre's eyes clouded. "I didn't plan on ever joining the Knights to be honest. I planned on having a normal life. I met a girl when I was 19, Raquel Phillips. She was so smart and so beautiful. You remind me of her," Pierre said, his face growing pink before he continued, "I loved her and a year later we were engaged. Everything was wonderful until about a week after my 20th birthday. She was found in her home murdered. Her murder's never been solved, and there aren't any suspects. I felt dead without her until Bruno suggested I joined the Knights to help find and kill the kind of people that killed Raquel. In a blinded moment of impulse I joined the Knights, and now I'm trapped and doomed to see innocent people suffer." Pierre was clearly trying to remain unemotional as he spoke of his lost love and life.

Hermione looked at Pierre and for the first time realized she was seeing a whole new man. She didn't see a cruel Knight anymore, she saw a condemned, lonely, heart-broken man who cared about people. "I'm so sorry. I know how it is to lose people you love," Hermione said, thinking longingly of her parents.

"Ms. Granger, I still don't understand why you asked to know about me," Pierre said quizzically.

Hermione snapped back from her thoughts and remembered her plan. "Call me Hermione. If I'm calling you by your name then you should call me by mine. I asked to know about you because I need to get out of this prison, and now I see you do too. If we work together, I'm sure we'll be able to escape." Hermione said quietly, smiling warmly at Pierre.

"Ms.—I mean, Hermione," Pierre said her name slowly, as though savoring the syllables he pronounced, "I really can't image how we can escape without getting caught." Pierre whispered, looking up and down the halls nervously.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way. What I want to know is whether you're wiling to help," Hermione declared.

"Well, whatever it's going to take, I'm ready to go." Pierre replied. He smiled a wide toothy smile before quickly turning away from Hermione.

She was about to question his action when a wizard with the large food bucket appeared at the end of the hall. Hermione stayed silent and grinned as she set her buckets by her bars and sank onto her bed. She grabbed her new copy of Jane Eyre and happily began to read.

---------

"You're a stubborn one, anyone else would have surrendered by now," Bruno snapped angrily at Hermione. They were in his office again and he was trying in vain to convince Hermione to become a Knight.

"Well, I'm not anyone, am I?" Hermione replied smugly. She couldn't help smirking at Bruno.

"My patience is wearing thin, if you refuse my offer for much longer I swear I will have you killed," Bruno snapped in rage at seeing her smiling at him. He cursed her and felt satisfied when she fell to the floor in pain. What he didn't understand was how she was still smiling. He kicked her in fury, glad to see her smile disappear. "Never smile at me again. We're through for the night," Bruno thundered, pulling Hermione up and dragging her back to her cell.

Hermione lay trembling in her cell for nearly ten minutes before finally calming herself. She crawled to her bed and grabbed her hidden book. She found the newspaper clipping of her and Ron and held it close to heart as she fell asleep smiling weakly.

I I I I I I I I

"So Pierre, how exactly do people come and go from this place?" Hermione questioned as she added another notch to the wall.

"Apperation or a portkey," Pierre answered.

"Well then, that's so easy!" Hermione exclaimed in excitement.

"No Hermione, there's only one room you can leave from."

Hermione looked slightly crestfallen before brightening. "Where's the room?"

Pierre looked at her apologetically, "I'm not sure. Bruno changes the location of the room every week. I haven't left since you were captured, and Bruno hasn't told me which room to use."

Hermione stood in determination. "We're going to find that room."

"Even if we do, how are you going to get out of your cell? How are you going to keep yourself from being seen? Oh, and where would we go if we got out?" Pierre challenged, the logic in his questions brightening Hermione's grin.

"Pierre, I was the top witch during my years at school. We're going to plan this so I won't have to escape from my cell," Hermione paused and continued at the sight of Pierre's intrigued gaze, "when Bruno comes to get me for some daily cursing any witnesses will see him take me to his office. They won't see me leave though."

"How!" Pierre demanded, arms crossed in doubt.

At this Hermione laughed mischievously. "Well, last night, just before I came back to my cell, I noticed something I never noticed before."

"Well, what is it!" Pierre exclaimed in impatience.

"I saw my bag under Bruno's desk," Hermione replied.

Pierre looked even more confused and frustrated. "Hermione, I still don't understand. What in your bag can help us?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Think Pierre. We need to escape without being seen. Without. Being. Seen." Hermione answered, waiting expectantly.

Realization dawned in Pierre's eyes and he excitedly exclaimed, "Your invisibility cloak! That's perfect!"

"I know! I knew borrowing that cloak was the best idea I ever had!" Hermione exclaimed, modesty aside.

"Okay. So we'll escape under that cloak but how are you going to get that without Bruno knowing?" Pierre inquired.

"I'm not sure when, but one of these days you have to try to sneak into his office while he's getting me. Hide under the cloak and hide somewhere Bruno won't bump into you. Wait a while before attacking him." At this Hermione was interrupted.

"I have to attack him?" Pierre asked unsurely.

"Unless you want to kill him, which I doubt you want," Hermione answered. Pierre nodded and allowed Hermione to continue speaking. "Once Bruno's down, we can get under the cloak and look for that room."

"Not bad of a plan, but what happens if we can't find the room and Bruno wakes up to realize you're not in his office or your cell." Pierre said in worry.

"Well then, we'd be in trouble," Hermione said with a sigh. She knew the plan was too perfect to be true. She frowned in concentration, searching her mind for another plan.

Pierre gasped before Hermione could think of anything and whispered, "Mireille."

Hermione searched her memory and quickly remembered that Mireille had been the first man to arrive for the Knight meeting at La Flamme Ardente. Hermione doubted how he could help them. "Pierre, what has he go to do with anything?"

"He's my only friend here. If I ask him to take over my duties of watching you he'll be sure to do it. I'll casually ask where to leave from and he'll tell me without a second thought!" Pierre exclaimed in excitement. Hermione considered this plan and was overjoyed to find it was nearly flawless.

"Perfect. You can ask him to guard my cell and find out where to go. Then you can wait around Bruno's office until he leaves to get me. You'll sneak in, grab my bag and put on the cloak. When we come back you'll be hiding and invisible. Wait a half an hour before attacking Bruno. Then we'll put on the cloak and make a mad dash to the room. Then we can apparate to La Flamme Ardente and run from there." Hermione said, outlining the plan Pierre and her had made.

"We're really doing this. I'm finally going to escape," Pierre said, smiling at the thought of it.

Hermione nodded and clapped excitedly. All she could think about was coming home to Ron. She already had a week worth of wedding planning to make up for! "When do we want to do this?"

"I don't know Hermione, that's difficult to decide. If we chose the wrong day, we'll never escape," Pierre said.

"The day after tomorrow then. It's too late for us to do it today, and we might as well wait another full day. Besides, ten is a better number than nine," Hermione said, causing Pierre to laugh in amusement.

I I I I I I I I I I

Hermione spent the tenth day of her imprisonment pacing nervously. Mireille repeatedly commanded her to sit, but after a few minutes of sitting Hermione had to pace. She was terrified at attempting an escape. If anything went wrong and they were caught, they'd be killed.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours before Bruno finally arrived at Hermione's cell. She attempted not to smile and tried to act extra scared at the sight of Bruno. He seemed fooled and triumphantly dragged Hermione to his office.

Upon entering the darkened room Hermione looked around to see any signs of Pierre. The office looked empty and Hermione mentally cheered at the successful first step. Today she was sure not to smile and even screamed louder when Bruno cursed her. He was thrilled and Hermione felt like she'd just been appointed Head of the Department of Mysteries.

Nearly a half an hour passed before Bruno stopped to speak with Hermione. "You see to be succumbing to me Ms. Granger. Have you decided to join the Knights?" Bruno questioned, wand held at the ready.

"No. I will never join you. Remember that," Hermione said with a wide smile.

Bruno's eyes glowed in range but before he could say anything Pierre quickly exclaimed, "Stupefy!" Bruno collapsed to the floor in front of Hermione and Pierre revealed himself from behind Bruno's desk.

"Hermione, are you all right? I wanted to help you earlier, I had no idea he's been torturing you so terribly!" Pierre exclaimed, rushing to Hermione's side.

She waved him off, "I'm fine, now we have to go!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing her bag from Pierre and retrieving her wand. With a determined smile she ducked besides Pierre under the invisibility cloak and they made there way out of the office. Hermione moved away from the office before Pierre pulled her back.

"Obtenir." Pierre whispered at the office. The door swung shut and loud clicking sounds could be heard.

"What's that?" Hermione asked as they walked through the halls.

"A locking charm. It'll take him an hour to get out at least," Pierre answered with a triumphant grin.

"Brilliant." Hermione whispered before they silently made their way through the halls.

Twice prisoners asked 'who's there!', and once Pierre nearly collided with another Knight. It was a relief when they finally entered a small bright room.

"This is it," Pierre said as he closed the door.

"All right, now let's get out of here," Hermione said as she gripped tightly at her wand.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," Hermione answered.

Wands in hand they concentrated on La Flamme Ardente, and with a light 'pop' the small bright room was left empty.

**A/N: Did you guys like that? I really really _really_ had trouble writing the last bit of this. Well, thank you for reading and review! Thank you thank you. **


	12. Home Again

1**A/N: –sniff– Thank you so much for reviewing! You guys are such sweeties. :) Now, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Well, if you've heard of it before it's probably not mine. **

**Thank you's to: **_gatoriris, lightprincess, sclub8 n Ron n Hermione fan, Pepstepper16, Azkaban Fugitive, orlifan18, RedHot911, I AM EOWYN, and sballLuvr5. _**You guys are just the coolest kids ever!!!**

Your Night-12

By: Silver Ice

"Pierre," Hermione whispered into the darkness surrounding her.

"Hermione." Pierre answered from her left.

Hermione sighed in relief and hugged Pierre in joy. "We did it, we escaped!" Hermione exclaimed happily. Pierre grinned in delight at hugging Hermione and didn't realize she was speaking to him until she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"What? I'm sorry Hermione, what were you saying?" Pierre asked, frowning as Hermione pulled out of the hug.

"I was just asking where we should go now." Hermione said, repeating herself for the third time.

"Oh, well I'm sure you want to go back home to your family and friends," Pierre said, upset at the thought of parting from Hermione.

"You don't mind coming back to London with me then?" Hermione asked.

"I-I can come back with you? Won't I be a burden; I have no where to go in London." Pierre explained, trying not to get too excited at the thought of leaving France.

"Don't be silly, after all that you've done for me and the British Ministry you should know that you're welcome at my home!" Hermione declared warmly.

"I appreciate your hospitality Hermione, and I'd be delighted to come with you to London," Pierre said, turning pink at the thought of being in Hermione's home. He was thankful the room was too dark for Hermione to see his face.

"This will be wonderful! You can come and meet Ron and his family and Harry too. It's thanks to his cloak we escaped," Hermione revealed, causing Pierre to gasp in surprise.

"This invisibility cloak belongs to Harry? Harry Potter?" Pierre questioned, pointing to the cloak Hermione had slung over her bag.

"Yeah it does. I grabbed it just before I left for Reims," Hermione explained. Pierre was still looking at the cloak in shock. Harry Potter. He would be meeting Harry Potter.

"Well then, why wait in France, let's go to London," Pierre blurted in growing excitement.

"Do you know where we can Floo from? We can go back to my office first," Hermione said, finally starting to see Pierre through the darkness of the room.

"There's a place just a block away from here, L'Auberge. We can Floo from there," Pierre answered, grabbing Hermione's wrist and pulling her to the door and out of the room.

Hermione blinked in alarm at the sudden burst of light that stung her eyes. La Flamme Ardente was bustling and no one seemed to notice Pierre and Hermione walking through the crowd. They didn't risk speaking until they reached the light blue door of L'Auberge.

"Just Floo to 'Unspeakable Office 22'." Hermione said as they entered the small quiet building. A fire was blazing across the room and the two made their way to it. Hermione was suddenly filled with an overwhelming surge of excitement at the thought of being reunited with Ron after nearly two weeks apart.

Pierre grabbed a small flower pot that was filled with Floo powder. He threw a pinch in and waited for the tangerine flames to turn emerald green. He stepped into the fire first and shouted, "UNSPEAKABLE OFFICE 22!" With a swirl of flames he was gone. Hermione looked around herself one last time and happily grabbed her own handful of Floo powder. She threw the dust into the flames and within a moment emerged in her office.

_(A/N: –Snap and a Half- I should have ended this here! Ah well...)_

"Finally, I'm back," Hermione exclaimed, spinning through her neat and untouched office.

Pierre smiled and let Hermione look around her office for a few moments before asking, "Where will we go now?"

"Now? Well, I suppose I have to report to Mr. Deseo," Hermione answered, opening her office door and motioning for Pierre to follow her.

"Who's that?" Pierre asked curiously as they walked through a long hallway.

"He's my boss. He's the one who sent me to get information on the Deat-I mean the Knights of Darkness," Hermione explained, waving hello to Terry Boot, who dropped the cup he'd been about to drink from when he saw her.

"Oh, of course. I'll help you explain, about all the Knight's." Pierre offered.

Hermione stopped walking to look back at Pierre, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

Pierre looked as though he would laugh, "Why wouldn't I do that for you? You helped set me free from the Knights, I owe you my life."

"Pierre, really, you don't owe me anything. I may have saved you, but you saved me twice. Stop acting like you're indebted to me. I think we need to forget about you being a Knight and we need to just realize that we're friends, and we don't owe anything to each other." Hermione said with a smile.

Pierre felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of Hermione and him being considered friends. Real friends. Pierre's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione knocking on the door she had halted in front of.

"Come in!" A voice called loudly from behind the mahogany door. Hermione opened the door to reveal a frustrated Mr. Deseo sitting behind stacks of parchment. "What is it?" He asked, not bothering to look up from his work.

"Well, to think, when I was young, people always welcomed me when I came home. I suppose I could just leave again if I was interrupting," Hermione said with a small smile playing on her lips.

Mr. Deseo slammed his fist and looked like he was about to scream, but he stopped suddenly and dropped the roll of parchment in his hand. "Hermione?" He asked, looking up hesitantly, as though she would disappear if he looked.

"Yes, it's me." Hermione said, letting her grin grow wider.

"Jesus Hermione, come here!" Mr. Deseo exclaimed, embracing Hermione in a tight hug. "We've been worried sick about you! The Ministry's been working day and night trying to trace your location. Where have you been?" He asked, so overwhelmed with Hermione's arrival that he failed to notice Pierre standing nervously by the door.

"Well, I found where the Death Eaters, who are called the Knights of Darkness, are." Hermione began.

"But Hermione, where have you been? How could it have possibly taken you this long to gather information on them?" Mr. Deseo asked, still not understanding where his best Unspeakable had been for the past 10 days.

"I got all the information I needed within hours of arriving in Reims. What I didn't realize is that I was being spied on. I know you told me not to make a disturbance or get caught, but I was captured and held prisoner..." Hermione continued to explain her prison tale and only stopped when she realized Pierre hadn't been introduced yet. "Oh! How rude of me. I'd like you to meet Jean-Pierre Dorian. I guess you could say we saved each other."

Pierre looked nervous at the mention of his name, but stepped forward to shake hands with Mr. Deseo. "You saved my top girl. I can't possibly thank you enough," Mr. Deseo said gratefully.

"Sir, she's the one that really saved me. I'm just glad that she is back home again," Pierre said, smiling at Hermione sheepishly.

"Now, Mr. Deseo, I believe there was a point for my trip to Reims," Hermione said, reminding her boss the real reason she'd been gone in the first place.

"Yes, you said you got all the information you needed. So tell me more about these Knights of Darkness," Mr. Deseo said, motioning for Hermione and Pierre to sit down.

They did so before Hermione said, "I have some information for you, but I'm sure that Pierre has much more. You an ask him what you want to know, and as long as he's comfortable, he'll answer."

Mr. Deseo nodded before turning form Hermione to Pierre, "Well Jean-Pierre, what exactly are the Knights planning?" Pierre proceeded to explain everything he'd heard in the last Knight meeting. He managed to list nearly 50 various Knights and when he finished Mr. Deseo was smiling in joy.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?" Pierre asked, bouncing his leg nervously.

"You know what, I think that just might be the perfect amount of information. Now that we know where the Knights are meeting and who they are we should be able to stop their attack on the French Ministry. French officials will be warned by tomorrow." Mr. Deseo explained before turning to Hermione, "You really outdid yourself this time. You were nearly killed Hermione! It's people like you that help keep the wizarding world alive. I won't keep you here, go home to Ron, I'll tell the press you're back and I'll send Pierre his reward money."

Pierre raised his eyebrows in confusion at the mention of reward money, "Why am I getting money? I haven't done anything."

"Jean-Pierre, you're getting reward money for saving Hermione. Where can it be sent to you?" Mr. Deseo questioned.

"I-I don't know a-" Pierre stuttered nervously about where he lived, but Hermione spared him the trouble of coming up with a place.

"Just send it to my place," Hermione said with a smile, "I think it's safe to say that Pierre will be staying around with me a while."

Mr. Deseo looked at Pierre for confirmation, and Pierre nodded. "Good, then I'll owl the money to you, now go!"

"Thank you Mr. Deseo," Hermione said before Pierre and her quickly excited the office, "and thank you!" She said to Pierre, who was now running his hand through his hair to relieve stress.

"I didn't do much," Pierre said with a weak smile.

"You may have just saved hundreds of people from cold blooded murder," Hermione said, "I think that it's safe to say that's doing a lot."

"Well then, I suppose you're welcome," Pierre answered, not bothering to argue with Hermione.

She laughed before leading him to another office. It was empty except for a wide fireplace. "We're going to 'Ron's flat'," Hermione said, grabbing a pouch of Floo powder. Pierre nodded as he watched Hermione depart first. He waited a minute before following.

When Pierre emerged from the spinning fireplace he found himself in a clean room. Hermione wasn't by the fireplace, but he could hear her loud shouts of, "Ron! Are you here?" When she returned to the room alone Pierre knew she had been unsuccessful in her search.

"He must be at work." Hermione declared in disappointment.

"Well, you go on ahead and apparate to him, I can just stay here. I'm really rather tired, I wouldn't mind a rest," Pierre said, seeing Hermione was desperate to see her fiancé.

Hermione smiled in joy as she went to a closet and grabbed a pillow and blanket. "Here you go then, make your self comfortable, I won't be very long." Hermione said.

"Go on then, he's waiting for you," Pierre said with a grin. Hermione squealed in excitement and with a 'pop' was gone.

Pierre stared into the emptiness in front of him that Hermione had occupied moments ago. He felt his heart plunge at being so far from her and quickly moved to the couch. He laid down and feel asleep with thoughts of Hermione floating through his head.

**A/N: Well I thought this was a perfectly fitting place to end this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! I'm trying to make this good, but let me tell you it's been tough. Enjoy and thank you for all your reviews! You guys keep me going. **


	13. Love

**A/N: Well...is everyone liking this story? Don't you just want a Pierre of your very own! I know I do. **

**Disclaimer: Most of this belongs to J.K. Rowling. By most, I mean nearly all. That's okay though, I'm starting to get over it...slowly but surely. **

**Thank you's to: **_lightprincess, jenn, sclub8 n Ron n Hermione fan, Azkaban Fugitive, orlifan18, RedHot911, I AM EOWYN, and sballLuvr5. _**You guys are just the coolest kids ever. Also, a special thanks goes to **_Ron is so hot_** because she reviewed all 12 chapters! Thank you again to everyone!**

Your Night-13

By: Silver Ice

Hermione apparated to the Chudley Cannons changing rooms to find them desolate. "Ron!?" She called, just to be sure he wasn't there. When silence answered her call she decided to go to the Burrow. With another 'pop' she apparated to the Weasley home.

The house appeared to be empty, but Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley's voice from the kitchen. She walked quickly through the halls and saw that Mrs. Weasley was serving hot tea to a very disheveled Ron. From what Hermione could see he was unshaven and his shirt was unbuttoned, untucked, and wrinkled.

Hermione felt as though she'd fallen in love again. She smiled before looking back at Mrs. Weasley, who met her gaze. Mrs. Weasley's mouth dropped in shock, and then she smiled.

Neither spoke, leaving Ron the opportunity to talk. "Mum, where the hell is she? What if she doesn't come back?" He questioned in desperation.

Mrs. Weasley turned back to Ron. "Honey, of course she'll come back, I mean, she'll probably just walk into the house when you least expect it."

Ron frowned, "Why won't that damned Department of Mysteries tell me where she went? I could find her Mum! You know that I could!" Mrs. Weasley did not answer. Instead, she patted Ron's back before walking away from him and to Hermione.

She embraced her daughter-in-law to be and then made her way out of the kitchen.

"Dammit," Ron cursed in frustration as he clenched his fist angrily.

Hermione chose this time to speak. "You know, you should really watch your language. No cursing in front of children and ladies now," Hermione said.

Ron stiffened before turning and whispering silently, "H-Hermione?" Hermione smiled warmly before Ron enveloped her in a hug. "It's you, you're really here!" Ron exclaimed, hugging Hermione lovingly as he spun her around.

"Oh Ron, I've missed you so much. I thought about you every day," Hermione said, gazing adoringly into Ron's eyes.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked, halfway expecting an answer.

Hermione shook her head apologetically before mumbling, "You know I can't tell you."

"It's okay. All that matters is that you're home and safe." Ron said, before stoking Hermione's check.

"I love you," Hermione whispered.

"I love you too," Ron answered, drawing up Hermione's chin before kissing her passionately.

Hermione sighed in contentment as they parted. "Oh I've missed that," Hermione exclaimed, causing Ron to laugh at her quietly.

"Oh I have too," Ron mumbled, lightly kissing Hermione's nose.

Hermione smiled before yawning widely.

"Tired? Do you want to go home?" Ron asked as a second yawn escaped Hermione's lips. At his comment Hermione suddenly remembered that Pierre was at home.

"Ron! There's someone you have to meet," Hermione declared in excitement.

"You've managed to meet someone in the time you've been away?" Ron asked, suddenly suspicious of who this 'someone' could be.

"Come on, you can meet him!" Hermione said, as she took her wand from her pocket.

"Him?" Ron asked. Hermione frowned and Ron shrugged before they apparated.

"Pierre!" Hermione called as she walked through the house. There was no answer and when Hermione found him he was still sleeping on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Pierre," Ron repeated, "so you were in France!"

"Maybe," Hermione said with a mysterious smile. She took a seat on the couch Pierre did not occupy and Ron quickly followed.

"Okay, I still don't understand how you managed to meet this man," Ron said.

"I can't tell you much, all I'll say is that he was a guard," Hermione replied, leaving Ron with more questions than he'd had before.

"I don't' understand why the Department of Mysteries insists on keeping everything so damn secretive." Ron declared with an angry huff.

"I'll be able to tell you more when we're married, but for now you'll just have to wait." Hermione explained, leaning against Ron. He twisted a strand of her hair and held her close to him.

"As long as I have you, Ministry business can be left aside." He said, glancing at Pierre in curiosity, but keeping his questions to himself. They could wait until Pierre awoke and told his story.

"Pierre, it's breakfast time. What would you like to eat?" Hermione asked, gently shaking Pierre to wake. He had slept through the night.

"Wha-Hermione?" Pierre asked as he slowly began to awake. He stretched and realized he wasn't in darkness in front of Hermione's cell. He was lying on a plush couch in a warm and bright room.

"Did you sleep well?" Hermione inquired as Pierre sat up slowly.

"Yes. Thank you." Pierre answered, remembering the escape and coming home with Hermione to London.

"What am I making Hermione!?" Ron called from the kitchen. Pierre jumped in alarm at the sound of his voice.

"Don't be worried Pierre, that's just Ron...my fiancé." Hermione explained.

"Yes, I remember his picture," Pierre said, realizing for the first time that Hermione really was in a serious relationship.

"Well then, what will you be having for breakfast?" Hermione asked again.

Pierre thought for a moment before replying, "The same thing you're having."

"Are you sure?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Pierre nodded and Hermione smiled. "All right, I'll call you when it's done, then you can meet Ron." Hermione said before retreating from the room.

Pierre sighed before standing up and stretching. Suddenly, however, he shrieked and feel to his knees, clutching his stomach in pain.

Hermione and Ron dashed to Pierre's side, both simultaneously asking, "What happened!"

"Nothing, it's just my stomach. It hurts like hell," Pierre exclaimed, pulling himself onto the couch and lying back down.

"You must be hungry, I'll bring you breakfast!" Hermione said, dashing into the kitchen. She returned a moment later levitating three plates filled with eggs, bacon, and sausage. "Here you are, now eat!" Hermione demanded, giving both Pierre and Ron a plate.

"Thank you," Pierre whispered quietly. He turned his gaze from Hermione and looked curiously at Ron. Hermione caught his gaze because she quickly began to speak.

"How rude of me! Pierre, this is Ron Weasley. Ron, this is Jean-Pierre Dorian," Hermione introduced.

Ron offered his hand and Pierre shook it. "A pleasure to meet you," Ron said with a friendly smile.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you too," Pierre said, offering his own smile before beginning his breakfast. He finished eating and expected to feel better. When he stood, however, a pang of pain shot through his stomach and his head.

"Still feeling sick?" Hermione asked as Pierre sat down again.

He nodded. "I don't know what it is. I felt fine yesterday," Pierre explained.

Hermione felt his forehand in concern and gasped when she found it to be warm, "You're sick all right. I don't want you moving from this couch! I have some Muggle medicine you can take, and I'll get you a bottle of water."

"Thank you, but really, you've just come home! The last thing I want you doing is catering to me!" Pierre said, feeling guilty with all the attention she was giving him.

"Nonsense! Your health is at risk! I can't just leave you to your illness!" Hermione said, leaving the room to get some medicine leaving Ron and Pierre together.

"So, you helped save Hermione?" Ron asked cautiously, not sure how to begin conversation with the mysterious French man.

"Yes. She helped me more than I'll ever be able to help her though," Pierre insisted. He tried not to think about Hermione with Ron. He tried to clear the image of them ever kissing from his mind. His tries failed and he felt his envy of Ron steadily growing. The tall, unkempt, boy had Hermione. It was something Pierre would never be able to claim to. His thoughts were interrupted by Ron's hand waving in front of his face.

"Hello? What kind of guard were you?" Ron asked for the third time as he finally got Pierre's attention.

Pierre was spared from answering when Hermione reappeared in the room. "Hear we are now, I knew I had some Flu medicine," Hermione said, holding a bright red box.

"Is that safe?" Pierre asked, suddenly panicking as Hermione brought the box closer.

"Of course it's safe! Think of it like a potion that Muggle's use," Hermione explained, opening the box and handing two pills to Pierre. She also handed him a bottle of water.

"What do I do?" Pierre asked as he took the pills and the water.

"Swallow the pills," Hermione said. Pierre looked skeptical at first but did as she commanded. When nothing happened he was confused.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Now you wait until the medicine takes affect," Hermione said, amused at Pierre's lack of knowledge on Muggle medicine.

He nodded before drinking more water.

"Would you like anything else to eat?" Ron offered.

"No thank you, I'm fine. I think I'll just lie down for a few minutes, I'm feeling very drowsy," Pierre said, leaning onto the couch that he'd spent the entire day on.

"Okay, well Ron and I are going out. We have to inform family and friends that I've returned," Hermione said, "we'll be back before dinnertime."

Pierre wanted to exclaim that he wanted her to stay with him, but instead he smiled and said," You guys have fun."

Everyone said their farewells and Pierre was soon sitting alone on the couch. With as much strength as he could muster he stood and walked through the hallways to the small room Hermione had said was the bathroom. He shuddered at the nausea that he felt, and tried to determine how he'd fallen so ill.

He knew one thing for sure, the virus that was attacking his body couldn't be stopped or helped with any Muggle medicine.

**A/N: Duhn duhn duhhhhnnnn! Yes. That is the end of the chapter. I hope you guys like the little Ron and Hermione finding each other agian. ;) Next Chapter they'll go and meet up with all the other Weasley's and you may find out what's going on with Pierre....maybe. Now...please review!**


	14. Falling Ill

**A/N: I am so sorry. I waited like forever and a day to update! I'm so sorry! **

**Disclaimer: It's mine! All mine! Okay. Maybe not. It was worth a shot, right?**

**I know I'm lazy, but thank you thank you thank you to all my reviewers! You guys rock my socks off!**

**JessicaDracoMalfoy: **Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad that you like this story!

**Century-girl320: **Thank you dearly for your review! I'm glad to see you're interested to see what's going on with Pierre! I hope I'm making him a good character!

**Pepstepper16: **Ron and Hermione all the way! I'm glad to see that you feel for Pierre, so do I!!! Thank you so much for your review!

**Redhot911: **Thanks much for the review! I'm glad you liked and pictured Ron seeing Hermione! I had trouble writing it, so I hoped it would end up okay.

**Azkaban Fugitive: **Hey dearest. Sorry, I don't think Pierre and Hermione will be having lots and lots of babies! :) Don't mean to break your heart. Lol Thank you for the review!! Keep reading

**I AM EOWYN: **Thank you so much for your review and for reading my story! You don't even know how much that makes me smile! Hope you like this chapter.

**Sclub8 and Ron/Hermione fan**: Aw! Thank you darhling! I love seeing your reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

**Dooleys: **I screamed when she took the invisibility cloak off! Lol Thank you so much for reading! That's a lot of stuff to go and read and I really appreciate that you did! Enjoy this chapter!

**SballLuvr5: **Yes, Pierre was certainly does like Hermione. Thank you for your review! Keep on reading!

**Weasley-Fancier: **Thank you so much for reading my fic and adding me to your favorite's list! You made me smile! Hope you love this chapter!

I am so bad at Thank You's.

Your Night-14

By: Silver Ice

"He seems nice, that Pierre," Ron said as Hermione and he walked to the Burrow.

"Yeah, he is. I just hope that he's okay. I don't know how he caught such a bad cold." Hermione said in concern.

Ron smiled comfortingly, "I'm sure he'll be okay. It's probably just one of those colds that lasts a day." Hermione returned Ron's smile as he opened the door and followed her inside. The two walked to the kitchen where a very shocked Fred sat.

"Hermione! Is that really you?" He asked in disbelieve.

"Of course it's me! How many girls do you know that look like me?" She asked, offering a large smile. Fred jumped up and hugged her happily.

"Good Lord, we've been worrying about you like crazy Hermione! Where did you run off to?" Fred asked.

"I went to some places to see some people to do some things." Hermione answered, causing Fred to laugh loudly.

"I see how it is, keeping secrets from me now?" Fred questioned with a wink.

"Will you ever find a way to forgive me?" Hermione asked, clutching her heart dramatically.

"I think I might be able to. I may have to go to some places to have some meeting with some people to be sure though." Fred said jokingly before turning serious, "So, does anyone else know you're home?"

"I've informed the Ministry, Ron, you, and your Mum. My return should be in the morning's Prophet though, so now the whole wizarding world will know." Hermione replied.

"Well you better go see people. No one else is here right now, but I'm sure Harry and Ginny are waiting for a visit." Fred suggested.

"Where are you off to?" Ron asked, as Fred put on his cloak.

"I'm going to work. George will be missing me by now," Fred said with a chuckle before apparating.

"Let's go see Harry. I have to give him his invisibility cloak," Hermione said, pulling the cloak out of her bag. Ron nodded and with a 'pop' they were at Harry's flat.

"Hello! Is anyone home?" Ron called loudly.

There was a scramble of movement before Harry called, "I'm coming! Who is it?" Ron rolled his eyes, wondering how Harry didn't recognize his voice.

"It's me! Ron Weasley! We've only known me for how many years now?!" Ron shouted back in response. Harry appeared a moment later and was about to reply to Ron when he saw Hermione. His jaw dropped and he stood in shocked silence.

"Hi to you to." Hermione said at last, bringing Harry back to reality.

"Hermione, you're back! We've all been worried sick about you! Are you okay? You weren't hurt at all, were you?" Harry asked in a rush.

"I'm fine Harry, really!" Hermione said with a grin.

"Well in that case, come here and give me a hug," Harry said, embracing his friend tightly.

"Thank you so much for you cloak," Hermione said when they parted, "let's just say it saved my life." Hermione handed him the cloak, and Harry smiled.

"I'm glad that you had it then," Harry said.

"Me too!" Ron said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Does this mean the Cannons are going back to work tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Of course! I hope you've been practicing Potter, we can't have you forgetting how to catch the snitch!" Ron said with his hands on his hips.

"I've been practicing day and night coach! I'll never forget how to catch a snitch, that funny little blue square." Harry said. Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You boys and your Quidditch. I'm not sure I'll ever understand," Hermione said.

"Don't worry Hermione, one day you'll have a much higher opinion of Quidditch. We've been working slowly to brainwash you into loving the sport," Harry said before mumbling a fake incantation.

"Haha Harry. You'll never conquer me." Hermione said before changing the subject, "We're going to see Ginny now, want to come?"

Harry's eyes brightened at the mention of Ginny's name and he quickly shouted, "Of course I'm coming to see her!" Hermione and Ron tried not to laugh as the three apparated to Hogsmeade.

"We've still got about a half an hour until Hogwarts has lunch, so what do you guys want to do until then?" Hermione asked.

Ron smiled suddenly as though he'd just opened his Christmas presents. "We get to eat at Hogwarts?" He asked, his stomach growling in anticipation.

"I guess so," Hermione said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? I want to be the first person eating!" Ron exclaimed, walking towards the majestic castle that had been their home for eight years.

Hermione chuckled, "Always about food with you Ron!" Hermione and Harry quickly dashed to catch up with Ron. They walked further from Hogsmeade and closer to Hogwarts. They could see students learning by Hagrid's hut and in Herbology rooms. Further back they could see students on brooms during flying lessons.

"It's weird, not waking up to this place every day." Harry said, voicing what they had all silently been thinking. The trio had missed Hogwarts, but seeing the school and its students made them realize the reality of being done with school.

"Yeah. I really miss it, just being able to joke around and live without the worries of work or money." Ron said.

"I miss the day's by the fire and the night's of Wizards Chess and studying. I miss the library and helping the House Elves. I even miss the squid! Oh, Ginny's so lucky to still be here!" Hermione declared, her head filled with memories of all their days at Hogwarts.

"I miss the food." Ron mumbled with a shrug as he pulled open the entrance doors. Hermione sighed as she followed Ron and Harry into the Great Hall. The hall was nearly empty, only a few seats were occupied. Plates were already on the tables, and according to the clock, there were fifteen minutes left until classes would be dismissed for lunch.

Time passed slowly, especially for Ron, but soon enough students were entering the Great Hall, all talking loudly. Ron began to eat the moment food appeared. Harry, however, had stood up and walked to meet Ginny, who started shrieking excitedly at the sight of him. Hermione watched them embrace and smiled to see them so in love. Ron continued to eat.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed loudly. She dashed to hug her best friend. "You're back and you're okay. You don't even know how worried I've been!"

"I'm glad to be back. How's school going? Getting ready for your N.E.W.T.S?" Hermione asked.

"Trying to get ready. I'll just be glad when they're done and over with though." Ginny said. "Look, I don't mean to run off, but Harry and I are going to...talk." Ginny whispered before Harry and her dashed out of the Great Hall. Hermione chuckled and Ron finally came back to reality.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, finishing off a drumstick.

"Nothing. Let's go home." Hermione said standing up. Ron looked from her to the food before reluctantly standing as well.

Hermione yawned loudly as she grabbed a butterbeer for Ron, Pierre, and her. When she got to the couch, however, she found that Pierre wasn't there. "Ron, where's Pierre?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe he's in the bathroom." Ron answered, taking a swig from the butterbeer.

"Yeah, I'm going to check," Hermione said, heading towards the bathroom. She found the door open a couple inches and knocked. There was no response. "Pierre, are you in there?" Hermione waited another minute before pushing the door open. She screamed when she saw Pierre lying on the floor.

"What's wrong!" Ron yelled in response to her scream, running to her side quickly. Hermione said nothing, only pointed shakily to the passed out Pierre. Ron frowned before levitating Pierre and saying, "Let's go to St. Mungo's."

Hermione nodded and within five minutes they were waiting to hear how Pierre was. The magic examination didn't take long and within no time Ron and her were being led to Pierre's room. A healer was waiting there to explain Pierre's condition.

"Will he be okay?" Hermione asked the healer as soon as they entered the room.

The healer thought a moment, choosing his words carefully. "You see, that depends. He's been poisoned with Dreisden potion. The potion slowly drains a person until they're dead."

Hermione gasped, "Dead? Isn't there a cure?"

"Well, there are a group of healers that have recently created a cure, but it hasn't been tested long enough to guarantee whether or not it will last." The healer answered.

"What exactly is involved with this cure?" Hermione questioned in hesitation.

"Well, It's two potions taken exactly 24 hours apart from one another that are supposed to cure a patient in 48 hours. Are you interested in this option?" The healer questioned.

Hermione looked from Ron, to the healer, and then to Pierre. She quickly made up her mind. "Give him the potion. Anything to make him better." Hermione said.

"All right. We'll have to ask you the leave the room while we do this though." The healer said.

Hermione nodded as Ron and her returned to the waiting room.

**A/N: I'm ending it here. I don't want to write too much into this. : ) I think this story only has a couple chapters left, so keep with it! Sorry again for the long wait!**


	15. Love and Triumph

**A/N: I am a terrible person. I have definitely left this story all alone for way too long! This is the last chapter, I'm so sorry I didn't upload it sooner! To all those who did read, I thank you. To all those who might chose to read, I thank you:) I really fell in love with this story, and the only reason I kept going was because of all you wonderful reviewers! Thank you for helping me reach 100!**

**Disclaimer: I am an unemployed teenager who does not own anything.**

**THANK YOU TO...**

** greenworldgirl23**

** BlackOwl892006**

** sballLuvr5**

** mouskadiddle**

** Azkaban Fugitive**

** Pepstepper16**

** I AM EOWYN**

** Ron, Fred and George fan**

** BenjiMaddenFreek**

** Bhekie**

** And everyone else that reviewed! I heart you all!**

**RECAP:** Pierre has fallen gravely ill. The Healers are giving him two potions within twenty-four hours in hopes of helping him avoid death.

Your Night-15

By: Silver Ice

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, we've given Pierre the first potion. He seems to be reacting well to it. His condition is still stable. Of course, he'll have to stay at St. Mungo's to get the second potion and to ensure a full recovery. There really is no need for you to remain here today." A young Healer explained to Hermione and Ron, smiling comfortingly at them.

"All right, thank you. When would it be best for us to return?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow evening would be best if you wanted to stop by and see how the second potion is working," the Healer answered, "I really must be on my way though. Pray for the best!" The Healer quickly dashed off after a group of people caring a man whose head was slowly shrinking.

"On Ron, I hope he's all right. He's done so much for me. I can't believe this is happening to him. Bruno had to have been the one to poison him. Oh, this just isn't fair!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging Ron tightly as a tear fell from her eyes.

"It's going to be all right Hermione. The best Healers are looking after him, and they're treating him with the best potions know to the wizarding world." Ron explained, sounding logical in all his conclusions.

"I know you're right, I just don't want anything bad to happen to him. I don't want him to..." Hermione didn't continue. She couldn't bring herself to admit that Pierre might actually be dying.

"Come on, let's go home. We'll come back tomorrow. Maybe he'll be better by then." Ron said, comfortingly.

"Yeah. You're right. Let's go." Hermione agreed, as Ron helped her stand up. The two apperated home, and Hermione headed straight for the couch. She sat down with a sigh and Ron plopped down next to her. "I love you," she said, gazing adoringly into Ron's eyes.

"Yeah, well I love you more," Ron said, tenderly kissing her.

Hermione smiled up at him and felt the joy of simply laying with Ron on the couch. Hermione didn't know how long they'd been lying down, but by the time she heard the knock on the door, Ron had already fallen asleep. She gently moved the arm Ron had draped over her waist, and she tip toed quietly to the door. Without a second thought, she unlocked it and opened it.

She threw a hand to her mouth and gasped. Bruno, his eyes full of rage, was standing in front of her. "You, what are you doing here?" Hermione exclaimed, taking a quick step back.

"I'm here to kill you. I gave you your chance to join the Knights. I let you live, and how do you repay me? You leave and take Pierre with you!" Bruno snapped, pulling out his wand and advancing menacingly towards Hermione.

"I told you I'd never join the Knights, and now, nobody else will either!" Hermione shouted, pulling out her own wand.

"You are a fool of a girl. You could have been so much more." Bruno declared.

"You're wrong." Hermione snapped back.

"Ava-" Bruno did not have time to finish his statement.

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted. Bruno collapsed to the floor, his wand landing besides him. "Hermione, are you okay?"

"I'm okay now. It certainly took you long enough to wake up!" Hermione said, playfully hitting Ron on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's get this guy down to the ministry. I'm sure they'll be glad to get the...leader of the Knights back?" Ron asked, looking down at Bruno questioningly.

"Yes. I'm sure they will be." Hermione said, still refusing to give up anymore information. Hermione and Ron both clutched Bruno, and with a pop, they dissaperated to Hermione's boss's office. Mr. Deseo quickly stood up when he saw the collapsed Bruno on the floor of his office.

"Hermione, what is this? What happened to him?" Mr. Deseo asked quickly, dashing around his desk frantically.

"Nothing. Ron just stupefied him. He came to kill me, this is Bruno. The leader of the Knights of Darkness. I don't know how he found me so fast, I'm just grateful Ron stopped him." Hermione explained.

"Goodness Hermione, you've really outdone yourself on this case. All the information from an inside source, and now you've managed to catch the most important guy! If we take down the Knights, the Prophet will have a field day!" Mr. Deseo exclaimed as Ron and he sat Bruno up in a chair. Mr. Deseo quickly left his office and returned a moment later smiling.

"The keepers at Azkaban will arrive shortly. Bruno will be off to Azkaban tonight." Mr. Deseo said, rubbing his palms together proudly.

The three patiently waited, and soon two muscular men flooed into the office.

"Gerald, we hear you have someone for us." The guards said, cracking their knuckles as they advanced towards Bruno.

"Yes indeed boys. This one is eligible for the kiss too." Mr. Deseo said. The guards grabbed Bruno and headed back towards the fireplace.

"Excellent. He'll get what he deserves. The Dementers will be thrilled." The taller guard said. With that, the men were gone.

"Hermione. Thank you again. Mr. Weasley, thank you too. Now get out of here." Mr. Deseo said with a sincere smile. Hermione flashed a smile back before Ron and her left.

IIllII

Two days later, Ron and Hermione sat in the waiting room at St. Mungo's, eager to find out how Pierre was doing. They saw various people pass through the room. Some with disfigurements, and some acting insane. They waited nearly a half an hour for a tall Healer to greet them.

"I'm pleased to tell you the potions worked! Pierre woke up just a few hours ago. His temperature is fine and he doesn't seem to be harmed in any way." The Healer said, smiling.

Hermione squealed in excitement and hugged Ron. "Do you hear that? He's going to be okay Ron! He's going to be fine." Ron smiled back at her as the Healer led them to see Pierre.

Pierre was lying on his bed, propped up by a large stack of plush pillows. Flowers that Hermione had brought him the day before were sitting on the table besides him. He grinned like a little boy when he saw Hermione.

"Pierre! I thought I'd lost you forever. I'm so glad you're all right. Have you heard, they've got Bruno. He's locked up at Azkaban now with all the Dementers. His trial will be at the end of the month, and he's almost guaranteed the Dementer's Kiss." Hermione explained, as she hugged Pierre. Pierre smiled as Ron shook his hand.

"That's excellent Hermione! Now no one will have to live under his tyranny." Pierre replied.

Pierre beamed as he glanced at Hermione's smiling face. He saw Ron looking adoringly at her, his arm around Hermione's shoulders, and he knew that somehow, everything in the world was going to be all right.

End 

**A/N: I'm so sorry, for the umpteenth time, that I'm such a slow, lazy, procrastinator. I really enjoyed writing this story, and I know that this may not be the best ending, but I like it. I'm going to be honest. Pierre was supposed to die. But I just couldn't do that to him! Anyway, thanks again for reading! I loved hearing all your comments, and I can't wait to hear more! Much love. **


End file.
